The Beginning Of Their Lives
by Wondergleek
Summary: AU after 4x22. The story of how Glee should have continued (in my opinion) with Finn Hudson still around. Focusing on my three favorite couples: Klaine, Finchel & Brittana. English is not my first language, but anyway R&R ! In memory of Cory Monteith (1982-2013).
1. Chapter 1: Fiancés?

**Hey! So this is a story I had in mind since I saw 'All or nothing'. I really wanted to write what I had in mind, but I right after I started, I got the news of Cory Monteith's passing. It was a real shock, especially since I didn't realize how much I like glee at that time. I had never been so upset by a celebrity's death before. So I forgot about that story, and I didn't want to write anymore, because I knew everything I was writing would never happen in the actual show, not with one of the main characters missing. But in the past few weeks, since 'The Quarterback', I've been thinking that it would be a good idea to write what I had in mind, ****_because_**** it couldn't happen on the show.**

**So, here is the story, I really hope you like it, since it's the first fic I care so much about. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, but English is not my first language, and this is actually my very first story in English. Also, I don't know how often I'll be able to update, since it's my last year of high school, and schoolwork takes a loooot of my time.**

**Anyway, enjoy! xx**

Everyone was cheering Emma and Will in the choir room. The students of New Directions were slowly starting to believe that their teacher would never get married, but he did, and when nobody was expecting it.

Blaine knew it was his chance to ask Kurt. He looked across the room, where his best friend, Sam, stood. He saw the worried glance Sam gave him. Sam's eyes strayed on Kurt, and then back on Blaine. He mouthed 'not in here', knowing there was no way to keep Blaine from proposing. His only hope was that he wouldn't do it in front of everyone else, in case Kurt chose to say 'no'.

Blaine sighed, but nodded. He quickly put the velvet box in his pocket, and tucked Kurt's elbow.

« Yes? », the taller boy said.

« Can I talk to you? », Blaine asked. « In private. », he added.

« Sure! We can leave now, nobody will notice we're missing. » Kurt assured.

And Blaine could tell he was right. Everyone was still cheering for Mr Schue's wedding.

When they got into the hallway, Blaine felt his confidence tear up a little. Kurt was standing in front of him, patiently waiting for him to say something, a questioning look on his beautiful face, looking more gorgeous than ever. 'How could he possibly say yes to me?', Blaine thought. How could Kurt forgive him? Wasn't he dating some guy named Adam? What if Kurt didn't love him anymore? He would understand, but he most definitely wouldn't be able to cope with that.

Seeing Blaine was lost in thoughts, Kurt decided to wake him up.

« Penny for your thoughts? »

« What? Hmm, yeah, s...sorry. I...I wanted to ask you something, but it...it's kinda hard and I...I don't know where to start. », Blaine stuttered.

« Do you want to ask me if I'm going to be there for Nationals? » Kurt joked.

Kurt laugh stuck in his throat when he noticed Blaine's face falling. What had he said? Blaine really wanted to hit himself. He could say really stupid things when he was nervous. He had asked Kurt if he was going to stick around for Regionals because he didn't have the guts to propose. But he was going to do it no matter what.

« Blaine, I'm sorry. That was probably a stupid thing to say, but you know you can tell me anything, right? », Kurt said, curious and worried about what could possibly be going on with Blaine.

Blaine nodded, and took Kurt's hand. He started to run with Kurt in tow.

« Blaine? Where are we going? » Kurt asked, anxious.

Blaine didn't answer. Both boys were reminded of another school, Dalton, when Blaine had taken Kurt's hand to lead him through the hallways, only minutes after they had met. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the thought, but Blaine was too nervous to do so.

They finally got to the auditorium, which was now empty. Blaine led the taller boy onto the stage.

« OK, Blaine. Can you _please_ tell me what is going on here? », Kurt pleaded.

« Yes. But you have to promise you won't interrupt me, OK? », the shorter boy asked.

« Right, I promise, but I need to know what's up with you. »

« Yes, er... So, back in October, I made the worst mistake possible. I cheated on you. With a guy I didn't even know. And you don't know how sick I felt after that. I told you I did this because I was lonely and everything. And it was true, I mean, if you were there with me, I wouldn't have done that, but the main reason was that I was weak. I mean, you said it yourself, you were lonely too, and yet, you did not do that. What I did to you was unforgivable. After all, weren't I the one who confronted you in front of the Glee club for a couple of texts? So after that, I felt horrible. I was disgusted by myself, what I did to you. I felt worthless, I didn't even want to sing anymore. And I wanted to die. I didn't deserve to live after what I did to you. You were my reason to live, but you didn't want to talk to me. The glee club didn't even need me. I wanted to go back to Dalton, to the Warblers. But I guessed it would have been worse, since that's where we met. Nobody wanted me, nobody needed me. What was my reason to live? I had none. So I started considering... »

At that point of his speech, Blaine stopped and breathed heavily. Kurt was staring at the floor, but he lifted his head to look into Blaine's hazel eyes. Kurt was crying and biting his lip because he didn't want to interrupt Blaine. Then the shorter boy started to cry, and Kurt could not help but speak.

« I'm so sorry, Blaine. I...I should have been there for you. We'd promised we'd always be there for each other. »

« Don't be silly, Kurt. I deserved that. What I did was truly awful. »

« You're still my best friend, Blaine. And...I can't bear the thought of losing you. What if you had gone forever and the last thing I told you was something like 'I don't trust you anymore'. »

The other boy shook his head.

« Like I said, I deserved it. Anyway, Sam managed to make me understand that the Glee club needed me and that I needed to stop hating myself. So I did. I became more involved in Glee club and started spending more time with Sam and Tina. They were great friends, of course, but they weren't you. When you called me on Thanksgiving, it was, like, the best day of my life. You were talking to me ! And ever since then, we started to grow closer to what we were before. It's not awkward between us anymore, and after what happened on Valentine's Day... »

Blaine stopped talking and gave Kurt a watery smile. The taller boy wiggled his eyebrows in response. Both of them chuckled.

« I...I love you, Kurt. And...I don't even know how you feel about me! I mean, after what I've done, you probably haven't forgiven me yet, and I don't know if you will ever do that, but I have to let you know that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This is why I'm asking you if you want to marry me. », Blaine breathed out, kneeling.

Kurt's eyebrows shot upwards and his eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that. He had thought Blaine was only going to ask him out.

« I...I'm sorry Blaine, I...Oh God. I'd never thought you would do that. I...I mean we can't get _married_! »

Blaine's face fell, and he said:

« Alright, I understand... »

« No, I don't think you do. I've forgiven you, Blaine. A long time ago, even if I didn't realize that until now. And I love you, I've never stopped loving you. That was my problem, because I couldn't get over you, no matter how much I wanted to. And that's because we're not done, Blaine. And, I do appreciate the grandeur of your gesture, but you know what I think about people our age getting married, think about Finchel last year. Besides, we're not even together right now! »

Blaine's expression was a mix of hope and disappointment.

« So, Blaine, now that everything is clear between us, will you be my boyfriend again? » Kurt asked with a bright smile.

« What? Of course! » Blaine yelled, giving Kurt a look of adoration.

Then he added:

« So you've forgiven me? And you love me? I must be dreaming. »

« Of course I love you, what did you think? And I've forgiven you, and I know you won't make the same mistake twice, so...I'm giving you a second chance. »

« I love you, Kurt Hummel. »

« I know. Now, will you kiss me, or do I have to beg you? » Kurt teased.

Blaine giggled, but obliged. When they parted, Kurt added:

« Oh, and Blaine? Keep the ring. You know...for the future...you never know, after all. »

Blaine gave Kurt a huge grin before kissing him again.

When they reached the choir room, holding hands, Santana was there, waiting for them, hands on her hips.

« Where have you been?! » She screamed, before adding « Wait, if you were having a make out session on the backseat of a car, then spare me the details. »

Kurt rolled his eyes, and Blaine smiled. Then the black-haired girl notice her friends' intertwined hands.

« No. Freakin'. Way. You are holding hands, the Hobbit has that look of adoration all over his face, and Porcelain is as red as a freakin' tomato. And I swear that's a hickey on your neck, Hummel. This can only mean one thing. What everyone's been waiting for...KLAINE IS BACK ON! »She screamed.

« Klaine? » Blaine asked.

« Yes. Yes, we're back together. » Kurt said at the same time.

« Well, it's about time! » Santana joked.

Kurt glared at her bitchily.

« Don't look at me like that, Porcelain. I taught you the bitch glare. But seriously, I'm happy for you. You're my second favorite couple of all times, but don't tell that to anyone! »

« Second? » Blaine asked, obviously wondering who the first was.

Kurt gave him a warning look, and Santana's smile faded.

« Yeah. I'm gonna get Britt, to tell her the news. She's leaving for Boston tomorrow, you know. And she won't get that much time off MIT, so we won't be seeing her a lot. »

Blaine wanted to beat himself. How could anyone be so oblivious?

« I'm sorry, Santana. » The curly haired boy whispered.

Santana gave him a half smile that didn't reach her eyes.

« Never mind, Hobbit. Congrats. »

She left the room before any of the boys could notice the tears welling up in her eyes.

Later that night, when Kurt got home with Sam, he was nervous about telling his father without knowing why.

After all, his father was the one who brought Blaine to New York for Christmas. He obviously wanted them to sort things out. Noticing Kurt was nervous, Sam raised his voice.

« Man, it's gonna be OK. I mean, your dad loves Blaine, and he actually told me he wanted you to be happy and that you were happier when you were with Blaine. »

« Did he? Well, thanks Sam, for everything. » Kurt answered in a soft voice.

« Er...Sure.» Sam said, not really knowing what the other boy was talking about.

« I mean about Blaine. You were there for him when I was not. Without you, I don't know what he could have done... »

Sam cleared his throat before answering:

« Well, of course...I mean, he's like a brother to me! So I told him what he did to you wasn't cool, but he couldn't spend the rest of his life beating himself for that. And I kept an eye on him for you, 'cause I knew you'd feel really bad if anything happened to him. And I owe you that, you helped me when my family lived in that motel, and you welcomed me in your house! »

Kurt shrugged.

« That's what friends do for each other, isn't it? So it's no big deal. »

The boys smiled and fell silent. They finally reached the Hummel-Hudson household (Or Hudmel as everyone in Glee club called it). Burt and Carole were waiting for them in the kitchen.

« Oh, there you are! I didn't think you'd come home so late! What happened? » Carole said.

« Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury got married in the choir room. It was pretty epic! » Sam chuckled in response.

« So Schuester got married? That's great! » Burt approved.

« But...they just got married like that? In the choir room? » Carole asked, a little disappointed.

« Yeah, I suppose Ms. Pillsbury got a little too stressed by planning her wedding on Valentine's Day, so they just didn't want to plan that one. » Kurt replied.

« Right. Now, kiddo, you gon' tell me why you look so happy. I know you appreciate surprise weddings, but not that much. Somethin' else happened. Not that I mind, just being curious. »

Kurt opened and closed his mouth, still surprised by how well his father knew him. It often felt as though Burt could read his son's mind.

« You're right. Erm...In fact, Blaine asked me if I wanted to be his boyfriend again, and I said yes, so we're together again! » Kurt squealed happily.

« Kurt, honey, that's amazing! I'm really happy for you! » Carole piped back.

Burt, on the other hand, looked puzzled.

« And...That's all? I mean...you're not gonna get married, are you? » He asked in a low voice.

« Burt! » Carole warned her husband.

Kurt gasped. Was he really so obvious? How could his father know about that?

« Of course not, Dad! I mean, we're obviously too young for that! Why would you even think about us getting married? » Kurt shouted while reddening.

« Well, kiddo, I have to agree: you're too young. And I guess I was just scared that Blaine could have been a little desperate. Proposing sounds like something he could have done. » Burt answered quickly.

« I guess... » Kurt replied, looking away.

« Soooo, Carole, do you need help setting the table? », Sam asked.

Kurt looked at him and mouthed 'Thank you'. Sam nodded. Carole answered that dinner was ready, and the table already set. Kurt and Sam tried to keep the conversation off the 'Blaine' topic while they were eating.

A week later, when Santana got home, Rachel and Kurt were both already there, apparently watching _Funny_ _Girl_ for the umpteenth time. She rolled her eyes at that. Some things were never going to change

« Hey, guys! », Santana said.

« Hey San! How's it been at work? », Rachel asked, putting her movie on pause.

Santana smiled. That simple gesture showed how much Rachel had come to care about her. One year ago, she would NEVER have considered talking to Santana – or anyone, for that matter – rather than seeing her idol Barbra Streisand on screen.

« It's been okay, I guess. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you two about last time. You know, when you said I shouldn't be working there and everything. »

« Oh...We're sorry we offended you. It's your life after all, so we shouldn't intervene, but... », Kurt began.

« Yeah, but what Kurt means is that even though it's your life, we're your friends, so we worry about you! » Rachel finished.

« I know all of that, and don't worry, I wasn't _offended, _you need to stop being so theatrical, Porcelain. What I wanted to tell you is that...you were right. It's not what I want to do with my life. But I didn't know what it was that I wanted to do. Until that day when I met Kurt's boss and we told stories about the ballet classes we took as kids. And I remember just how happy I felt when I was there. I never felt that happy again, except when I was singing and dancing in Glee Club. So I decided that is what I want to do with my life. »

« Great! See, Santana, I told you you're one of the most talented people I know! » Rachel chirped.

« Thanks, Berry, but calm down a little, okay? So this happened like a month and a half ago, right? Well I decided to apply to a school here in New York...and I got in! » Santana beamed.

« That is amazing, Satan! I'm so proud of you! But which school is it? » Kurt asked.

« It's not...it's not NYADA, right? » Rachel asked, slightly worried.

« No Berry, it's not. I'm no Broadway material! No, I actually got into Tisch. Into the dancing and vocal training program. »

« TISCH? YOU GOT INTO TISCH? Santana this is A-MA-ZING! » Rachel yelled. « It's like one of the best schools in New York! »

« Yeah, well, I'm one of the best singers in New York City, aren't I? » Santana joked. « But I had to keep the job. You know, to pay the rent and everything. I'll try to find a better one, though. »

« You are one of the best, definitely », Kurt said. « Well, girls, I say we need to celebrate this! »

« And I say you're right! » Rachel nodded.

« I'm always right, Rae! », the young man answered.

Both girls laughed at the seriousness in his voice.

« Of course you are, Lady Hummel! »

Later that night, the three friends were on their way back to their apartment from the NYADA karaoke bar _Callbacks_ when Rachel got a call.

« Yes...Yes this is she. Er...Okay. Yes, I see. R...Really? I...Thank you! This is amazing! Thank you so much! Yes, right. Thanks again. »

Then she hung up and looked up at her two friends, a huge grin across her face.

« Now, Rachel, what was that? » Kurt asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

« That was the producer of _Funny Girl_. And, Kurt...I am playing Fanny Brice! They picked _ME_! »

« Rach', are you kidding me? This is awesome! I knew they would choose you, though you're the best! »

« Thanks, Kurt! » Rachel squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

« I'm really proud of you, Rachel. I know this was your dream. Even though I don't understand how one person can worship a musical as you do _Funny_ _Girl,_ I'm happy for you. », Santana said before adding a small _'Yay_!' clapping her hands.

« Thanks, Santana. It means a lot to me, you know. Right now, I feel like the luckiest girl on the planet. I'm living in New York with the most amazing friends ever, studying at NYADA, and in the fall, I'll be playing Fanny Brice on Broadway. How incredible is that? And to think one year ago I was thinking that I would stay a Lima loser forever! »

« Aww...Stop Rae, you're gonna make me cry », Kurt cooed. « But it's true. The best things are happening to us. I mean...You're playing Fanny Brice, Santana got into Tisch, and I got back with Blaine! »

A few weeks later, Kurt decided to call Blaine. He had not done that for, like, twenty-four hours. And he missed Blaine. He missed him more every day, knowing that they were soon going to be together in the city of their dreams. Kurt could not wait. He laughed at how cliché his thoughts sounded. Sometimes he felt like his brain was playing a bad romantic movie.

Blaine picked up at the first ring.

« Well, well, Anderson...are you so eager to answer my phone calls? Does it mean you've been missing me? »

« You know I miss you, Kurt. And don't pretend you don't miss me just as much. And anyway, always answering your calls, remember? That's one of the things I promised you for our first Christmas together. »

« Of course, I remember. Anyway, your NYADA audition is this Friday. Have you decided on a song? »

« Well...No. I mean I don't know what to choose between _Against All Odds_ or, you know, _Teenage Dream. »_

« Oh, wow...Well, you know I'll say _Teenage Dream_. You sound truly amazing with that song. »

« Thanks, but...the last time I sang you this wasn't exactly a...happy moment for the both of us », Blaine said sheepishly.

« Blaine, honey. It doesn't matter! It will always be our song, okay? Well that and _Come_ _What_ _May,_ of course. Besides, even when you sang it at _Callbacks,_ you sounded great. And they want you to put emotion in your audition. That is the reason I didn't get in the first time. »

« O...Okay, Kurt. I guess you're right! Yeah, I'll be singing that. »

« See? Problem solved. I'm totally awesome », Kurt laughed.

« That you are! And we have to get ready for Nationals in LA in a month. This year's theme is 'Fighter'. »

« Do you guys have your setlist ready yet? Please tell me Mr Schue didn't make a seventies medley! »

« No he hasn't! We actually only have great songs. I wanted to do _Fighter,_ you know from Christina Aguilera, but Mr Schue said it was a little obvious and that other schools were going to do that. So the girls are gonna make _Part Of Me_, then everyone sings _Get Lucky_, since it's like, the song of the year, and only two of the three songs have to be 'Fighter' songs, and finally Marley and I are going to sing _Skyscaper._ »

« That sounds actually pretty cool, but I guess you're pissed someone gets to sing Katy Perry when you don't », Kurt teased. « Oh, and do you have your twelve members? »

« Well, we're eleven, since Tina convinced some freshman named Dottie to join. She's really shy, but she has quite a good voice. And I think Kitty is close to convincing Ryder to come back. That would be really cool, but if he doesn't, we can still ask one of the musicians to join, even if they don't really sing. »

« I see...well I guess I just have to wish you good luck! »

« Yeah... I have to rehearse for Friday anyway, so...bye! Love you. »

« Love you too, Blainers! »

« Don't call me that..._Kurtie_! »

« That was low Anderson... », Kurt scoffed.

« I know. That's why you love me anyway. »

« Right. Bye. Love you. »

« Love you too. »

Kurt hung up his phone. He hadn't noticed Rachel sitting in the couch, looking at him.

« What? » He asked.

« Nothing. It's just good to see you like that. I mean, I was there when you broke up with him, and I tried to make you smile as much as I could, but...you know, you look so happy just talking to him, and...well, I'm glad for you. Really. »

Kurt smiled. Sometimes it was hard to remember why he and Rachel where friends. Right now, it wasn't.

« Thanks, Rae, that's sweet. I'm glad you were there, though. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't. »

Rachel's smile faded slightly. They both knew what Kurt meant by saying that.

« When is his NYADA audition anyway? »

« It's on Friday, he smiled, happy that they changed the subject. »

« Well, Kurt, you have to go! »

« You...You think so? »

« Yes! We don't have any more exams except for Acting on the Wednesday after that! And you already know all your lines! And Blaine was there for your audition, wasn't he? »

« He was, but...do you think it's a good idea? He...He might get nervous, and... »

« He _will_ be nervous anyway, Kurt » she rolled her eyes. « What is he singing? »

_« Teenage_ _Dream,_ he replied with a smile. »

« See? That is your song! If you are there, there will be more emotion in his performance. And we both know how important that is for Carmen Tibideaux. »

« Yes...but...»

« Do you want me to come with you? »

« Not if you don't want to, I mean, plane tickets are really expensive, and... »

« Don't worry about that. Besides, I really want to be there, since Blaine is my friend too, and he was there for my audition...when I...choked. »

Even though she had finally got into NYADA, her audition was still a painful subject for

Rachel. Kurt simply nodded.

« It's settled, then. I'll go buy us plane tickets. Don't worry », she added. « Blaine will be perfectly fine. »

She put a soft kiss on his cheek and left for her room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Audition

**Okay, so guess what! I'm feeling generous tonight, so I'm giving you the second chapter. 'Yay me!'**

**And In case you haven't noticed, this story is about FLUUUFF ! Because I like fluffy things, just like Agnes in ****_Despicable Me! _****So in this chapter we have Blaine's audition (will he choke? let's hope not!). Also someone else is auditionning for NYADA (Guess who!) and the Hudmels have a nice reunion.**

**I know for now it's all about Klaine, but don't worry, Finchel and Brittana shippers. Your time is coming (probably Brittana before Finchel! Oops, Spoilers!)**

**And I also need to stress this: I do not have anything against Tina Cohen-Chang, although I know it may look that way when you read this chapter and the next. I just don't like what the writers did to Tina in season 4, and I haven't decided yet what to do with her. But I have to admit that right now, she's kind of a b*tch!**

**Enjoy! xxx**

On that Friday, when Rachel and Kurt arrived in Lima, it was noon. Blaine's audition was at three. They both went to the Hummel-Hudson house, since Rachel's fathers were out of town for the weekend. 'What were the odds that my fathers would be in Florida the one weekend I came back to Lima ?' She had sighed.

When they got to the front porch, Kurt got the same strange feeling he got everytime he got there. He felt like a stranger in Lima, but at home in this house. He knocked on the door which opened itself, revealing a smiling Carole.

« Kurt ! Rachel ! What are you doing here ? It's unexpected ! Your father will be so happy to see you ! Come in ! »

« Hi Carole ! We didn't know we were coming until a few days ago. We came here to see Blaine's NYADA audition, but I obviously came to see you too ! »Kurt smiled.

« You're only pretending to be happy to see me », Carole teased. « But Rachel, honey, tell me about you too. How's it been in NYC ? »

« Oh, great, Carole, thank you. How is Finn ? It's been a few days since I last spoke to him. I didn't get the chance to tell him about my part in _Funny Girl_ yet. »

« Oh my God, Rachel ! Did you get the part ? You're Fanny Brice ? That is amazing news, darling ! Finn is fine. Actually, I think he'll be coming back for the weekend too. He'll be here tomorrow, I guess. I'll have my whole family with me ! It'll be the first time in...months ! » Carole ranted, not breathing once.

« Whoa, Carole ! Sometimes you sound like Rachel ! » Kurt mused.

« Hey ! What does that even mean ? 'You sound like Rachel' ? I sound amazing, thank you », Rachel said playfully.

« Don't worry dear, I take that as a compliment », Carole said. « Anyway, you two get into Kurt's room, I'll be in the kitchen making lunch. I'd appreciate some help from you, though. »

« Of course, Carole. I'll be there making sure Rachel doesn't burn anything », Kurt teased.

« I don't know what you're talking about. »

« Do I have to remind you when you tried to make dinner for Brody ? That didn't go well. »

« Oh, shut up ! That happened once ! Are you ever gonna let me forget about this _incident_ ? »

« No. You know I'm not gonna do that. »

« I hate you, Hummel. »

« You two are sooo cute », Carole cooed. « You were made to be each other's best friend. You sound almost like an old married couple ! »

Both Kurt and Rachel rolled their eyes and smiled at Carole's statement. It reminded them of what Rachel had wrote to Kurt in his senior yearbook. That he was her best friend and soulmate. The more they lived together, the closer they came to that conclusion.

A few hours later, after eating lunch with Carole, Rachel and Kurt left for McKinley. Blaine's audition started only fifteen minutes later. When they got to the school's auditorium, Rachel said :

« Okay, his audition starts in five minutes. I'll walk in first and then, when he begins to sing, I'll send you a text and you'll come in. Okay ? »

« Er...but Rae, why can't I just come inside with you ? » Kurt asked, confused.

« This is ALL about theatricality. You have to learn how to make an entrance, Kurt, if you want to be a real diva. You won't come inside that auditorium before Blaine starts to sing. Understood ? »

« Okay...I guess. »

Rachel was definitely crazy.

Rachel entered the auditorium. The room was empty, apart from Carmen Tibideaux, sitting exactly were she was sat for hers and Kurt's audition a year ago. She also noticed Sam and Tina, sitting a few rows behind Carmen. Just as she came in, Blaine appeared on the stage, looking more nervous than she had ever seen him. He half-smiled at his friends in the room. He then noticed Rachel, who had just sat in the seat next to Sam's. His eyes widened, and he let out a small gasp. She smiled and winked at him. He smiled back, and introduced himself to Carmen.

« Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson, and I'll be singing Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_. »

« You may start, Mr Anderson. »

As always, Ms Tibideaux's face showed no emotion.

Blaine, looking a little better than he did before, sat at the piano. He lightly brushed the keys before he began to he started to sing '_You think I'm pretty_', Rachel sent her text to turned back to Blaine who was looking at her, and smiled in support. She, of all people, knew how nerve wracking it was to be on that stage in front of Carmen. And she knew just how bad you felt when you choked.

Blaine was still singing.

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy,_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February,_

_You'll be my Valentine_

_Valentine._

Kurt suddenly appeared next to Rachel as Blaine sang '_You'll be my Valentine_'. « Now _that_ is an entrace », he thought happily. He sat next to his best friend and she took his hand. She looked at him and nodded. Blaine's audition was going well so far.

Blaine's face lit up so fast when he saw Kurt that Rachel would have laughed in any other situation. But this was serious. Blaine's future could depend on this single audition. So instead, she just squeezed Kurt's hand a little tighter and smile to Blaine a little wider. She didn't want what had happened at her own audition to happen again.

Blaine's acoustic version of the song was really good. Better than the original, according to everyone in the room, well except maybe for the one whose opinion really mattered, Carmen Tibideaux. It was impossible to know what she was thinking.

Blaine was singing, his eyes locked on his boyfriend.

_Imma get your heart racin'_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your Teenage Dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me _

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your Teenage dream tonight._

Blaine finished the song, still looking right into Kurts eyes. All four teenagers made a round of silent applause. Tina was pouting a little, Sam gave Blaine two thumbs up, Rachel was smiling and crying at the same time, and Kurt had unshed happy tears in his eyes and simply mouthed '_I love you_' to Blaine. Blaine himself looked as if he was about to cry. He was grinning, happy that he didn't completely mess up his audition. He smiled even wider at Kurt's words, but he didn't answer. After all, Carmen Tibideaux was still there, watching him.

« Now, Mr Anderson, that was _very_ emotional. I take it you were thinking about a special someone while singing this ? » Carmen said with a...smile ?

« Yes, yes I was. A very special one », he replied.

« Very well. I must say it's one of the deepest performances I have seen so far. And I have seen maybe half of the candidates already. »

« Ehm..Wow ! »Thank you, Miss. Tibideaux.

« Next is Miss. Tina Cohen-Chang », Carmen said, back to her normal expression.

Blaine went to hug Tina, wishing her good luck. Then he took the seat next to Kurt.

« What are you doing here ? » He asked. « Both of you ! » He added, looking at Rachel.

« Well, it's pretty obvious, isn't it ? » She replied. « We came to see you of course ! But we can leave if you want us to, she added with a smirk. »

« No ! No, I'm glad you're here, just...surprised. »

« Well, to be honest, it was Rachel's idea, Kurt stated. But I'm glad she made me come. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, you were there for us last year, weren't you ?

"Yeah, but it's not like I had to take a plane to come here. I mean, I go to school here. Anyway, thanks for coming. It helped me a lot."

"You're welcome, Blaine, that's what friends are for. Now if you two could just shut up, Tina's about to begin."

They all fell silent as they watched Tina come to the stage. Rachel wanted Tina's audition to go well, since she had been there last year when Rachel choked on her own. Blaine wanted Tina's audition to go well since she had become one of his best friends this year. She had been there for him when nobody else was, not even Kurt. But Blaine didn't want to think about that. Kurt wanted Tina's audition to go well, because even if she had been a real creep with Blaine, especially with the whole 'vapo-rape' stuff, she had also been a very good friend to Blaine, and to himself in the previous years. Sam just wanted Tina's audition to go well because she was his friend, even if she was crazy over Blaine and it freaked him out. Besides, he didn't want to have to deal with the mess she would be if she failed that.

Alone on the stage, Tina looked like a lost little girl wearing her mother's clothes and make up. Well that's what she thought. But she needed to nail that audition. Her dreams would be crushed if she didn't.

"Hello, My name is Tina Cohen-Chang, and I'll be singing _Pure Imagination_, from _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, the Musical_."

"You may begin, Miss Cohen-Chang."

_Hold your breath_

_Make a wish_

_Count to three_

_Come with me_

_And you'll be_

_In a world of Pure Imagination_

_Take a look_

_And you'll see_

_Into your imagination_

The song choice was perfect for Tina's soft voice. She could do really well with this song. But then again, Carmen Tibideaux was not easy to impress.

When she finished the song, Tina was relieved. She had remembered all the words. Of course, she hadn't been as amazing as Blaine, but who was anyway ? Wasn't Blaine the most handsome, charming, polite, kind, talented man she had ever met ? Ehm...Her thoughts were getting a bit carried away.

"Well Miss Cohen-Chang, that was...lovely."

"Thanks Miss Tibideaux."

"Well I think you were the last candidate, so I will be leaving now."

Carmen got up to leave. When she turned around, she noticed two of her students (well two of her _best_ students, really) were there, watching her.

"Miss Berry, Mr Hummel. You two seem to come from a town full of talented people. I guess that shouldn't surprise me. Well, let me wish you good luck for the acting exam you have left. I am sure you will do well. Goodbye."

She took a few steps towards the door, and turned around to face Kurt once again.

"I take it Mr Hummel was the '_special someone_' ? I had already noticed Mr Anderson at your audition last year. You make a lovely couple."

And then she left, leaving Kurt and Blaine with their cheeks bright red and their mouths hanging slightly agape and Sam and Rachel laughing their heads off at their friends' faces.

"Did...did she really say that ? Oh God !" Kurt sighed.

All of a sudden, Rachel stopped giggling and looked at Blaine.

"Oh my God ! Do you know what that means ? You're definitely in, Blaine ! She just said she had noticed you _before_ you even applied to NYADA ! And she _smiled_ when you finished your song, For crying out loud ! And she said it was one of the deepest performances she's seen so far, and Kurt didn't get in the first time because he wasn't deep enough ! You _have_ to get in ! I mean, there's no way that you won't ! You were _amazing_, Blaine ! And I mean it ! It's true, honestly, I..."

"Rachel ! Will you SHUT UP ?" Kurt screamed.

"Thanks, Rach' ! I've missed your rantings !" Blaine giggled.

"Anyway, she's right. You were outstanding. You'll get in", Kurt said with a smile.

"Thanks, Kurt. But you know it's because of you. I was singing to you, a...and I just hope it didn't bring back bad memories."

"It reminded me of when we first met. If that's a bad memory to you, then..."

"Of course not. It is one of the best I have."

Sam cleared his throat loudly, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You are two disgusting lovebirds", she said, but her smile betrayed her real thoughts.

"Sorry !" Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

Tina arrived at that very moment. Rachel hugged her tightly.

"You were really good, Tina ! You have a great shot at getting in. And if you don't, I will personnally drive you to Carmen Tibideaux like you did for me last year !" Rachel squealed.

"Thanks, Rachel. No offence, but I'd rather if that wasn't necessary", Tina answered in a quiet voice.

"None taken. I understand."

"That was cool, Tina. Even though it reminded me of Coach Sylvester's sister's funeral. But you sounded awesome. They're nuts if they don't take you in that school", Sam assured.

"Yes, congratulations, Tina. You did a good job", Kurt said, his voice colder than expected.

"Thanks Sam, Thanks Kurt" (Tina almost spat his name). I hope you're right.

Then Blaine approached Tina and hugged her close.

"You did great, Tay-Tay ! Really ! I'm so proud of you right now ! We're getting in NYADA. There's no other way. We're getting _in,_ Tay-Tay !"

"Yeah, _you_ are getting in. Carmen Tibideaux practically told you you were amazing. I, on the other hand...Well I wasn't half as good as you were. But you were sooo good ! And you sang with so much emotion...nobody ever sang to me like that !" She said, glaring at Kurt.

Blaine let go of her.

Kurt felt kind of uneasy everytime he had to face Tina. They used to be really good friends, but now she was in love with Blaine. That had never happened before. Well, there was that time when Blaine and Rachel made out, but when Blaine had turned Rachel down, she had moved on. Tina seemed unable to do so.

"Easy, Tina !" Sam warned.

"What ? What did I do again ? Why is it ALWAYS me ? Why do I always have to be the mean one when Mr Kurt 'Perfect' Hummel here never does ANYTHING wrong ?!" She snapped.

"Okay, now you're overreacting, Tina", Blaine said, looking at her like she was mad.

"You mean she's being ridiculou"s, Sam scoffed." When will you get that you don't stand _a chance_ with him, Tina ? You need to get over that !"

"Mind your own business, Sam ! You're one to talk ! You dated Brittany for months, knowing that she still loved Santana. Or did you honestly think she would come to like you ? Even you are not _that_ dumb, Sam !" Tina yelled in an angry voice.

When she finished her rant, Sam's eyes started to well up with tears. Tina knew she had gone too far, but she was too angry to feel sorry for what she had just said. The other three looked at her like they had never seen her before.

"Okay, Tina. I...I think you should go, now", Rachel said.

"Yes, Tina. You...you should go home. You're not yourself right now. I'll see you when you've calmed down a little", Blaine added.

Kurt said nothing, but it was obvious that he was trying hard not to snap at Tina. While she didn't seem to care, he didn't want to say anything he could regret later.

With one last cold glare to Kurt, Tina stormed out of the auditorium. Blaine, Kurt and Rachel turned to Sam, who had been crying silently.

"Sam, will you be OK ?" Rachel asked softly.

"I...think so."

"You know Brittany loved you, don't you ? She still does", Blaine said.

"Not...Not as much as she loves Santana, though. I was stupid to think that she might choose me in the end."

None of the three others knew what to answer to that.

"Listen, Sam. I know how you're feeling right now, but...you're not alone. I'm still here, your best bud ! And the whole Glee Club is behind you. We love you, OK ?" Blaine whispered.

"Thanks, man. You're the best. I'm glad you two got everything sorted", Sam replied, looking at Kurt.

"Thanks, Sam. You know I'm here for you, if you need to talk", Kurt told him.

"And so am I", Rachel added.

"Thanks, guys, but I'll be okay!" He smiled. "Oh, and you three are the best by the way."

"We know !" They all answered at the same time.

They made a small group hug before Sam said :

"I have to go. The newbies are trying to get Ryder back. I'll be helping them. See you !"

He left the auditorium. Blaine, Kurt and Rachel followed.

"So Blaine, do you want to come with us ? You know Carole would be overjoyed to have you around for dinner. And my Dad loves you anyway."

"Erm...Yeah, sure, I'll just have to call my Mom. She won't mind. Is Rach' coming to ?"

"Yes I am. My Dads are out of town for the weekend", she said.

"Very well then", Kurt said in a serious tone.

They all got in the car, Kurt and Blaine in the front, Rachel in the back. She immediately warned them.

"OK, guys. I know you're all lovey-dovey and stuff, but no PDA in front of me. Please !"

"Rae, you can be such a buzzkiller sometimes", Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"I know you love me, Kurtie. Anyway, I mean it. Hands off each other."

"Okay !" Kurt gave in.

After a few minutes, Blaine turned to Kurt and asked :

"Do your parents know ? About us getting back together", he explained, seeing Kurt's confused look.

"Yeah, they do. I also told Rachel and Santana. But I had to. They're my best friends _and_ roommates, so...And you just can't keep a secret from Auntie Snixx. And since Rachel can't keep her mouth shut, I guess the whole world knows by now", He finished, smirking.

"Hey !" The brunette retorted.

"OK...I told Sam and Tina, 'cause they're my best friends and I thought Tina had calmed down a little. Looks like she hasn't. Besides, I told them about the proposal. And...I kindaaskedyourdadabouthattoo", he said quickly.

"You WHAT ?" Kurt asked in a high voice (well, higher than usual).

"I asked your Dad his permission to marry you", he said , looking down.

"Oooh, that is sooo romantic !" Rachel cooed from behind them, not even acknowledging the fact that Blaine had proposed to Kurt.

"It is not ! Are you crazy ! He could have had a heart attack, or he could have just killed you !"

"He didn't. He actually took it pretty well. He didn't sound angry or anything. But he told me we were too young to get married."

"He was right. But you shouldn't do that. He could have a heart attack. He...He just recovered from cancer, and I don't want to lose him !"

"Wow, Kurt, I thought you'd appreciate the grandeur of the gesture. I mean, Blaine is kinda like a real life Disney prince !" Rachel said dreamily." I wish I could find a guy like that", she added with a wink.

"Thanks, Rachel ! That's nice", Blaine beamed." But I get Kurt's point. His father's heart is fragile."

They finally got to the Hummel-Hudson household. Carole was already waiting for them. She told them Burt would be home any minute. Blaine and Kurt sat on the couch, Carole went to the kitchen to make dinner. Rachel stood awkwardly in the living room. She decided she couldn't just stay there, watching her two friends exchanging loving glances from the corner of the eye, so she decided to go help Carole with the cooking. When Carole saw Rachel in the kitchen, she gave her a questionning look, but the younger woman just shook her head.

"I just wanted to know if I could help you with your cooking", Rachel said.

"Erm...I think I'm OK, and anyway, it might be better if you just didn't get too close to the fire, sweetie."

Rachel flushed bright red at Carole's words.

"O...OK, but maybe I could just set the table !" She said, hopefully.

"Right, Rachel, I guess you can do that. But you sound like you just want to get away from the living room..."

"Well, it's kind of awkward to be alone with them. I feel like the third wheel, like I'm interrupting something, you know. I think they're better off without me anyway."

"I see...", Carole concluded with a bright smile.

Rachel was finishing setting the table when the front door opened. Burt came in and called for Carole, not noticing the two boys in the living room. Kurt jumped from the couch, moving a few inches away from Blaine. He ran towards the door and hugged his father.

"Dad !" He said in a happy squeal.

"Kurt ? What are you doing here ? You didn't tell me you were coming ! Is everything alright ?" His father asked in a worried tone.

"Everything's fine, Dad. More than fine, actually. Aren't you happy that I'm here ? I can go back to New York if you want me to !" Kurt teased.

"You know I'm happy to see you, kiddo. But still, why are you here ? And don't tell me it was to see your old man. I don't buy that."

As he talked, he made his way to the living room and noticed Blaine sitting in his couch.

"Right. I should have guessed that. Sooo, I heard you two where back together", he said in a straight-forward tone.

"Dad ! You don't know anything about tact, do you ?" Kurt said, blushing.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, Sir. We...We're back together", Blaine said, speaking for the first time.

"But you two aren't getting married, are you ?"

"No, no, Dad, we are not."

"Good ! I'm happy for you, then. Oh, and kid, he said to Blaine, I hate to say that I told you so, but I told you so. Everything worked out, see ?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir", Blaine replied with a formal tone.

"And kid ?"

"Yes, Sir ?"

"I don't think I told you to stop calling me Burt, did I ?" He said, mocking Blaine.

"Er...Sure, Burt !" Blaine answered.

Burt went to the kitchen, hoping to find Carole. But he was surprised to see she was not alone in the room, and Rachel was there too.

"Rachel ? Did you come here with Kurt ?"

"Oh, hi, Burt ! Yes, I did. We came to see Blaine's audition."

"Oh, well, it's nice to have you here, Rachel."

She just smiled at him. He then turned to his wife and asked :

"So what are we eating ?"

"Nice to see how much you care about me", she said playfully. "Oh, and we're eating chicken and mashed potato."

The next day, when Rachel woke up, she was feeling a little anxious. She was going to see Finn. The last time she saw him had almost led to her being pregnant. Not that she thought that anything like _that_ could happen again, but things with Finn could get _very_ awkward. At Mr Schue's wedding, everything had seemed completely normal, they could easily talk to each other, and then...they ended up in a hotel room. How did that even happen ?

"Rachel ? Rae, are you OK ?" She heard a voice whisper.

She lifted her head and noticed her best friend giving her a serious look. _Damn_ ! She couldn't tell Kurt about that, could she ?

"What ? Yeah, yes, I'm fine !" She piped.

"Oh, because you looked...off. Like, you were staring blankly over my shoulder for the past ten minutes. And I called you twice, but you did not seem to hear", Kurt added, half worried-half mocking.

"I swear I'm fine. It's just that...Finn is coming here today", she said as if that fact explained everything.

"So what ? I thought you two were fine. I mean, after the break-up, there was a time when neither of you wanted to see the other, but I thought that was over."

"It is. I'm not angry at him or anything, but..."

"Then aren't you happy to see him ?"

"I am ! Look, you don't understand..."

"Oh, Kurt said, is this about what happened at the wedding ?"

"How...how do you know about that ?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Rach', I'm your best friend, I know you, I noticed how you behaved after that day. Plus, Blaine and I kinda hooked up too, so..."

"Right, but..."

"You don't have anything to worry about ! I mean, you've been talking to him after that ! There was nothing awkward, was there ?"

"No, but talking over the phone isn't like actually seeing each other ! A...And things were always kinda strange with Finn whenever we weren't together, so...I don't know, I'll guess I'll see for myself."

"Everything will be fine, I promise. Now, do you want me to make pancakes ?"

"Yes, please. Thanks, Kurt. I love you."

"I know, I know. I'm the best !" He joked.

"Hey !" She said, lightly slapping his arm.

"Ouch ! I mean...I love you too, of course !"

"I prefer that", she said, nodding.

A few minutes later, Kurt was trying to eat his pancakes while his best friend was teasing him about Blaine. That kind of behavior would usually annoy him, but in that moment, he was far too happy. Besides, he knew it was Rachel's way of showing she was happy for him.

Burt and Carole came down the stairs.

'Mornin', you two ! What's that smell ?', Burt asked happily.

'Hello Burt, Carole ! Kurt made pancakes !', Rachel chimed.

'Yeah. Dad, you may have two. But only two, okay ?' Kurt said.

'Two ? Really, kid you're spoiling me !' Burt laughed.

'Ha-ha. You should be thanking me anyway !' Kurt replied.

As he said that, the doorbell rang. Carole jumped, a huge smile on her face.

'It must be Finn !' She squealed.

She almost ran to open the door. When she did, she was engulfed in a bear hug from her son.

'Finny ! It's so good to see you !'

'Mom ! I already told you not to call me that !', Finn answered awkwardly.

'Finn Hudson ! I'm your mother ! I think I can call you Finny if I want to !'

'Alright, Mom.', Finn conceded.

'Come in, Finny, there's a surprise for you in the kitchen !'

'Really ?! Awesome !' Finn shouted.

He barely set foot inside the house when he smelled the pancakes.

'Mom, did you make pancakes ? 'Cause it smells like you did.' Finn said with a grin.

'I didn't make pancakes !' Carole replied.

Finn looked at his mother, then towards the kitchen.

'But then who ?' Finn asked, looking puzzled.

'Who do you think would make you pancakes, if it's not your Mom ?'

Finn turned around when he heard his brother's voice, and spotted Kurt leaning against the kitchen door frame.

'Kurt ! What are you doing here ?' Finn exclaimed.

'Oh, don't act like you're not happy to see me ! Come on, hug your brother !' Kurt said, opening his arms.

The two boys hugged. Then, Finn noticed Rachel sitting at the kitchen table, looking at him, blushing slightly. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

'Rach' ! You're here too !' Finn said.

'Yeah, Kurt and I came to support Blaine. He was auditioning for NYADA, and Kurt wouldn't come without me...' She replied.

'Hey !'. Kurt protested.

Rachel giggled, before adding :

'It's good to see you, Finn.'

Then she kissed his cheek and hugged him.

'It's good to see you too, Rach' !', he whispered. 'So, where are the pancakes ?'

The four others shrugged and shook their heads. Finn would always be Finn.

**Yay! A tiny tiny little bit of Finchel (I know it's almost nothing, buuuuut there is more to come in this story, I promise!)**

**Anywaaay (yup that's my favorite word!) if you liked that chapter, review!**

**I you didn't...review, and tell me why you didn't like it and what I should do to make the next chapters better.**

**In the next chapter : A little Hummelberry chat, some niiiice Hummelpezberry fluff, Kurt gets back to and has a little talk with Isabelle that unsettles him a little, and Santana gets a new job (I think you might know where) aaaaand we meet Dani (right now all Brittana shippers must be hating me, but don't worry dears, I haven't forgotten you, I swear.)**

**See ya soon for chapter three! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend ?

**So, in this chapter: Santana gets a new job, we meet Dani (Don't worry dear Brittana lovers, this isn't a Dantana story. Britt will come back soon.). Also Kurt gets back to and has a little chat with his boss. Rachel tells us how she feels about Finn, plus we have some Hummelpezberry fluff! Voilà!**

**Three chapters in two days, you guys are lucky! Don't get used to it. ;)**

**Enjooy ! xxx **

'You were right, Rae !' Kurt said softly as he threw his bag on the couch of their New York apartment. 'It was a great idea to go back to Lima for the weekend.'

Rachel smiled to him.

'Since you're my best friend, I won't say that I told you so. And how many times do I have to remind you that I always have great ideas?'

'Er…No offense, Rae, but judging by the way you used to dress, before I intervened, I have to say that it's not entirely true.' Kurt chuckled.

'And I thought we were friends!' Rachel exclaimed, pretending to be offended. 'But I have to say that you were right too. Finn and I must have grown a lot these past few months. I thought it'd be awkward between us, but I guess I was wrong.'

'You two are still so cute together…You know my brother still loves you, right? I mean, he's being pretty obvious!'

'Yeah, I know. He told me at the wedding. He said we were 'endgame''. She smiled at that thought.

'Aww…But what about you? How do you feel?' Kurt asked.

'Well, I'd be lying if I said I'm completely over him. What happened at the wedding meant something, and when Brody left me, it hurt in a way, because he lied to me and he cheated on me, but I wasn't really…sad. I was almost relieved, actually. Whereas every time Finn and I broke up, I felt…You know how it feels.' Rachel said, looking Kurt in the eye.

'Yeah, I know.' He whispered with a sad smile. 'I guess I have my answer, then.'

'Where is Santana, by the way?' Rachel asked, changing the subject.

'No idea.' Kurt answered quickly. 'Satan!' He shouted.

No answer.

Kurt shrugged.

'I don't know, maybe she went for a walk.' he said before adding 'Would you mind to help me read my lines? We have to be nothing less than perfect for that final on Wednesday.'

'Sure. Perfect is barely acceptable.' She replied with a wink.

Less than an hour later, Santana was back in the apartment, a huge grin plastered on her face.

'Berry? Lady Hummel?' She called.

'Yes?' Rachel's voice answered.

'I found a new job!' The first girl yelled.

Rachel and Kurt came running from Kurt's room.

'Really? Where?' He asked.

'Well, it's nothing fancy, really. It's at a diner not far from here. I won't be paid as much and the uniform is ridiculous, but at least I'll be fully clothed at all times, and I'll probably get to sing, because there are plenty of jukeboxes there and almost everyone in the wait staff wants to make it on Broadway.'

'It's great, San! I'm happy if you're happy.' Rachel declared.

'And I might be able to get you a job if you need it, 'cause the owner is a fifty-year-old German perv. He probably doesn't have a green card, so I can blackmail him into doing what I want' Santana finished with a smug look.

'And there is the real Santana.' Kurt said simply.

'Ah, Lady Hummel. How did it go for your man? And what did Papa Hummel say about you two probably making out on his couch again…if not worse!' She asked, raising her eyebrow. 'I hope he didn't walk in on you while you were giving a little treat to the Hobbit to reward him for his audition!'

'Shut up, Satan!' Kurt retorted, his face flushing bright red. 'If you really want to know, Blaine was amazing. He'll probably get in.'

'So you're not denying the little treat. I must say I'm quite proud of you, Hummel!' Santana smirked.

Kurt's face reddened even more, causing Santana and even Rachel to burst out laughing. Both girls went giggling to the kitchen to take a coffee, and Kurt could hear Rachel say:

'I wonder when they got the time to get dirty; I was almost always with them!'

Kurt shook his head, wondering for what was probably the millionth time how he could be living with those two girls. If he had been asked three years ago who he'd like to share an apartment with, they would probably have been the bottom two on his list. That made him smile.

'Oh my Gaga!' Kurt squealed, after ending his Skype conversation with Blaine.

Both of his roommates rushed to see what was happening.

'What? What is it, Kurt? Is everything OK?' Rachel asked in a worried tone.

'Yes? Why?'

'Well you just screamed 'Oh my Gaga' like a little girl, which is not only extremely gay, but also mean that something serious just happened to you. So what is it, Hummel? Santana asked.

'It's…Did you hear about what happened to Tina?' Kurt asked, his blue eyes wide.

'No? What? Did she kill that Marley chick because she's the one who gets all the solos, or did she finally rape your precious boyfriend? Or maybe she simply got locked up for being the biggest creep on earth ever since boy Chang dumped her!' Santana asked. 'I saw it coming anyway.'

Kurt couldn't help but sneer a little, before saying:

'No! No, she didn't do any of that!'

'But you're not saying she's not capable of doing it! See?' Santana retorted triumphantly.

'Actually, she was elected prom queen, and…' Kurt began, before Santana cut him off.

'Really? Are we talking about the same Tina who faked a stutter three years ago? The one whose only Facebook friends were her parents? She got elected prom queen when I, Santana Lopez – the hottest bitch McKinley has ever and will ever see – didn't? Tell me it's a joke, 'cause it doesn't make any sense!'

'SANTANA! Will you let me talk? Actually, no, it wasn't a joke, until the Cheerios decided to remake Carrie, only with red slushie instead of pig blood!'

'WHAT?' Rachel yelled. She had been silent the whole time.

'Well, it's not really a surprise, but…WHAT? How is she? What did she do?' Santana asked, almost looking genuinely concerned.

'Apparently the new head Cheerio, Bree, decided that a Cheerio should be prom queen, and she set up that prank when she knew Tina was gonna win. Obviously, Tina left the gymnasium, and she went to the choir room. Kitty gave Tina her dress, and the other girls did her hair so Tina was able to get back to the stage to claim her crown.' Kurt answered.

'Poor thing. But I always thought that Kitty girl was a worse bitch than I was. Guess I was wrong. And who's that Bree anyway? Never heard of her before!'

'Yeah, she was on the team since the beginning of the year, but Sue recently decided to name her head cheerleader. Oh, and Figgins has a new nickname for her!' Kurt added with a mischievous grin.

'Which is?' Santana asked.

'New Santana Lopez.' Kurt said with a huge smile.

'WHAT THE HELL?' Santana bellowed 'I'm not letting that happen! Who does she think she is? No, no, no, no, no! I am NOT letting that happened. Has Figgins lost his mind? That bitch is nothing compared to me!'

'Well, since you mention Figgins, he's now just a janitor. Sue's principal.' Kurt said in a disgusted tone.

'Wait, what does that mean for Glee club?' Rachel asked, worried.

'Apparently nothing for now, but Sue made it pretty clear that if they lose at Nationals, the club's over.' Kurt answered sadly.

'THAT BITCH!' Santana growled. 'How dare she? Oh, she's lucky I don't go there anymore! How are the kids feeling?'

'Well, nervous, of course! Like they weren't under enough pressure already. Sue's a real bitch.' He said coldly.

'And how's Mr. Schue?' Rachel questioned.

'How do you think?' Kurt simply asked back.

'OK, I'll call him.'

She left the room.

'Now what else did your little piece of man candy tell you, Hummel?' Santana said, smiling.

'Well, that's it!' Kurt assured.

'Don't lie to me, Hummel! You had that dreamy look upon your face…Wait, were you scheduling your next make out session?'

'Did Rachel tell you that?' Kurt asked desperately.

'Wait, you really do that? Wanky!' Santana chuckled.

Kurt blushed and hid his head in his hands.

'Oh. My. God.' He said. 'OK, if you wanna know, Blaine told me they were doing the Beatles in Glee club. And he told me that their last number was _All You Need Is Love_ , And he got the lead – of course. And well, I thought that if he had proposed to me after singing that song, I might've said yes.

'Hang on, Hummel. When did the Hobbit _propose_ to you?' Santana demanded.

'Dammit!' Kurt whispered. 'I shouldn't have said that!'

'Rachel!' Santana yelled. 'Did you know that the Hobbit proposed to Lady Hummel?' Santana shouted.

'Hold on, Mr. Schue. Can I call you back later?' Rachel muttered into her phone. 'What did you say?' She added, storming into Kurt's room.

'Nothing!' Kurt quickly assured.

'Don't you dare chickening out on me, Hummel! You either said too little or too much! Do you want me to call your Dad?'

'What is going on here?' Rachel asked.

'It seems that the Hobbit proposed to Lady Hummel. Did you know about that?' Santana demanded accusingly.

'Well, yeah. Blaine mentioned it when we were in Lima. He even asked Burt for Kurt's hand! How cute is that?'

'You knew? Heck, even Papa Hummel knew about this and you didn't bother to tell me?' Santana screamed at Kurt.

'Why should I? I said no anyway. I'm just not ready to get married. And I had to stay consistent about what I said to Rachel last year!'

'You should have told me anyway. I'm your friend, for fuck's sake!' Santana yelled.

She sounded almost hurt, and it pained Kurt to see her that way.

'I…I'm sorry, San! I just…I didn't think it'd matter that much to you.' Kurt answered sheepishly.

'You don't think anything matters to me, isn't that right? Well guess what, you do matter!' She exclaimed. 'Both of you.' She added, looking at the other girl who was still standing in the doorframe (under the curtain rod, in fact). 'When will you guys understand that you are my family? Isn't a proposal the kind of news you'd like to share with your family? So next time something that big happens, I want to be the first one to hear it, alright?'

When she finished speaking, her voice was cracking, and her eyes were red.

'Of course, San. I'm sorry.' Kurt apologized.

'I know someone who could certainly use a hug!' Rachel chanted.

She grabbed Santana's arm. The taller girl smiled and hugged her back.

'C'mere!' Rachel told Kurt, gesturing for him to join them.

He happily obliged. When they parted, he said:

'I love you both. I hope you know that.'

'Of course we do!' both girls scoffed in unison.

They laughed, and Santana added:

'We love you to. But enough with all that cuteness! Now you're gonna get your butt over here, and you're gonna tell me everything about that proposal. And I mean _everything_, Hummel!'

'Yeah, me too, 'cause you didn't tell me anything.' Rachel pouted.

'Alright.' Kurt sighed, surrending.

Both girls looked at each other, exchanging identical sly smiles.

When Kurt walked into the building the next Monday, he felt like singing. Everything was absolutely perfect in his life. He was living in New York with his two best friends, he was a student at NYADA, an intern at with the best boss in the entire world, his father's cancer was cured, he had gotten his boyfriend back, and soon his boyfriend would be joining him in New York, and undoubtedly get into NYADA as well. But at the same time, all that happiness scared him. He had never had so much of it in such a short period before. When one was at the top, the only possible way to go was down. Kurt feared that something would soon come to snatch his happiness away. He was only hoping that he was wrong.

'Hello, Kurt!' Isabelle exclaimed when he came into her office, bringing her her first coffee of the day. 'I'd ask you how you are if the answer wasn't that obvious. What happened? It's been a while since I haven't seen you. How did your exams go?'

'I think I did pretty well, thanks. And thank you again for giving me time to prepare for my finals!' Kurt replied.

'But I can tell there's more. Is it about _le_ boyfriend?'

'Hum…Yeah. We're back together!' Kurt squealed happily.

'Oh! That…That's great, I'm happy for you, really!' Isabelle chirped enthusiastically.

In fact, she even sounded a little too enthusiastic.

'What is it, Isabelle? What's wrong?' Kurt softly asked.

'Oh, nothing! It's just…I'm being stupid, that's all!' She quickly assured, faking a smile.

'You can tell me, you know!'

'Okay. I just…I'm forty years old, Kurt. I've been in this business for a long time, and I know what it can do to someone. I know you already told me that you wanted to be a performer on Broadway, but it's exactly the same. Now I don't want to scare you, or to spoil your happiness, but I have to tell you this: Enjoy that happiness while you have it. Live while you're still young. What scares me is that you remind me of when I was your age, my head full of dreams. Career-wise, I think I accomplished everything I wanted. But for the rest…I'm not saying that you will have to choose between your career and the rest! But what I do say is that you should make sure that you want that career, and that it'll be enough for you, because you might not be able to manage everything else. This kind of job is…Actually it's more than a job. It takes your whole life! When I was your age, I wanted to have a baby girl one day. That I could dress up, you know? In my mind, she was the prettiest girl on the whole planet. I came home to her every day after a long day at Vogue. I dreamed of that little girl who would love me unconditionally. But the truth is: I didn't have time for a child. I barely have time for myself! Why would I bring to this world a child who'd never see her mother? And without even going as far as having kids…You've seen _The Devil Wears Prada_! Well it's not only a movie! People grow apart! The longest relationship I've ever had was three years, and I think it might be a record amongst everyone who works here. And knowing why you and your boyfriend broke up the first time, I wanted to warn you.'

'Why are you telling me this?' Kurt asked, looking utterly terrified.

'Because I like you, Kurt. I care about you. Actually, I feel like I'm your fairy godmother. I don't want you getting hurt. That is why I encourage you to make the most of what you have while you have it. It might not always be there, you know?' She whispered back.

There was a long silence between the two of them, Isabelle looking anxiously at Kurt, and the boy staring blankly at the wall behind her.

'Kurt? Kurt, please don't hate me. I…I'm sorry, OK? I didn't mean to scare you, I only wanted to…'

She was cut off by Kurt's embrace. She stood there, stunned, before relaxing and hugging him back.

'Thank you.' He said, crying. 'I didn't know you cared so much about me. I…You scared me, I'll have to admit that. But I'd like to prove you wrong. In fifteen years, I'll be having a successful career, but I'll still be close to my friends, and I'll still be with Blaine. Hopefully by that time we'll have a couple kids, too.'

'I'm sure you will, Kurt. That's what I want for you. You're special, don't you ever forget that. I've never met someone so young and so talented. That's what you have. Pure talent. Your talent and your passion got you here. And if you're half as passionate about music as you are about fashion, then they're lucky to have you at NYADA.' She soothed.

He smiled and started to leave. Right before he was out the door, he said, without turning back:

'You would make an amazing mother.'

And he swore he could have heard her answer:

'And you'd make an amazing editor-in-chief.'

For the rest of the day, Kurt couldn't help but think about Isabelle's words. Would he really drift away from Blaine and his friends? Why wouldn't he? He already had once, and that was the reason that led Blaine to cheating on him.

Every time he thought like that, he would simply shake his head and think: 'No, I'm not gonna do that. I can manage both. Besides, Blaine wasn't there at that time. It'll change when I'm with him every day!'

At the same moment, at the Starlight Diner, Santana was freaking out. Who was that new chick who had been eyeing her for more than half an hour? Okay, so the girl was obviously a lesbian. She was wearing way too much eye-liner, and only a girl interested in lady parts would be staring at her for that long. Sure, the girl was hot, but was Santana ready for a new relationship? She still wasn't over Brittany. 'And I'll never be', she thought. Okay, but what would she do if she never got over Britt? Because Britt might never come back to her. And she could just be friends with the new girl, anyway. Or friends with benefits. Who knows?

The first thing she needed to know was that girl's name. After a few more moments of hesitation – what was she scared about? She could still talk to someone, whether that 'someone' was a hot lesbian or not!

'Hum Hi! Are you new here? I don't think I ever saw you, 'cause I'd definitely remember that.' She asked, smiling.

Wait. What was that? Was she flirting with that girl? Obviously. Why was she flirting with that girl?

'Yep. Started today. My name's Dani.' The blonde answered.

'Santana. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't look like a Broadway freak to me, unlike most people who work here.'

'Well, that's right. It's just me and my guitar. No _Annie_, no _Phantom_, no _Evita_.'

'But you're not from here?'

'Well, my parents weren't too pleased when I told them I was into lady parts, so I took my guitar and ran away.'

So she really was a lesbian. Great. Santana was freaking out even more. 'She'll definitely think I'm hitting on her.' But wait, was she? 'For fuck's sake! I have no idea what I'm doing!'

'Yeah, I know the feeling.' She nodded, before adding 'My _abuela_ doesn't want to see me anymore.'

'What am I doing?' she thought. 'I just told her I was a lesbian too! What was I thinking? Now she must be thinking I'm trying to get into her pants. And I don't even know if that's what I'm doing!'

'Ah! I knew it. My gay-dar never betrayed me so far!' Dani said triumphantly.

'Ahem…Do you have a girlfriend?' Santana asked, sounding almost…hopeful?

'Nope. It's been a long time since I haven't had one. What about you?'

'Well I was dating that girl…She was my best friend. I still love her, but…It's over, I think.'

'Oops, sorry 'bout that. What happened?' Dani asked.

'Well she repeated senior year, so I broke up with her because of the distance, and she started dating a guy from our school.'

'Wait, she was bi?'

Santana simply nodded.

'Then I know what you need. A one hundred per cent Sapphic goddess. Someone who won't stray for penis.'

Santana frowned. Was she suggesting that Britt…?

'Wait, what do you mean? You think my girlfriend and I broke up because she was bi? Well that's bullshit! I set her free, that's what I did. She'd never cheat on me. You don't know her, but she is the sweetest person on earth. You think because she was bi, she couldn't stay with me? That is so reductive. And honestly, I can't believe that a lesbian could say something so…so biphobic!'

Santana stormed out through the back door, fuming. 'How dare she? How dare she insult Britt?'

She heard someone coming after her. Dani.

'What do you want?' She snapped.

'Listen, I'm sorry. I get it. You're not over her. And what I said was just stupid, but it's just…I wanted…I saw you this morning, and I thought: 'Wow, that girl's hot!' and I freaked out. And when I freak out, I usually say stupid things. I'm sorry.

'Yeah, I do that too. And I freaked out too, because I didn't know how to react. I didn't want to lead you on. In fact, I'm not sure what I want…I don't think I can be with someone right now.'

'Shh…It's okay, we can be friends. Let's start again. Hi, my name's Dani.'

'Santana.' She said with a smile.

They shook hands.

Yeah, friends would be enough. For now.

**Hope you liked it, tell me in a review! :D**

**In the next chapter: Kurtana fluff (Santana tells Kurt about Dani !)! Yay! Some Tina drama right before Nationals and then, well...Nationals. A pillow fight in NYC. Blaine and Tina get their NYADA letters (cross your fingers). Oh, and a character that everyone likes (or almost everyone) might make a short appearance (guess who!).**

**Oh, and Brittana shippers...you might have a nice surprise before Chapter 6. If you review !**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Nationals

**Hello! I'm inspired right now, which is why you get a lot of chapters...**

**So! Kurtana fluff in this chapter! Nationals! And, of course, a little Tina drama (I think I'm starting to like her again...You'll see just how much in the next chapter!)**

**Also, Happy Halloween, everyone, even though I don't celebrate it (such a shame!)**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

When Santana got home from the diner, she found Kurt, alone, curled up on the couch, staring blankly at the TV. Wait, was he watching _Moulin Rouge_ again?

'Hey, what's up? Where's Berry?' Santana asked.

'I think she went to a NYADA party. You know, to celebrate the end of the year or something.' Kurt replied in a weak voice.

'And you didn't tag along?' Santana insisted.

'I didn't feel like partying. I'm tired.' He said with the same neutral tone.

Santana frowned and sat down on the couch next to him.

'Kurt.' She called.

Well, that certainly got his attention. He eventually lifted his head up to meet her eyes. His were red from crying.

'OK, care to explain how you suddenly went from being all lovey-dovey to becoming a total mess? And don't tell me you're crying because of the movie. I know you, Kurt.' She softly said.

Wow. She had used in first name twice in less than two minutes. That was probably a new record. Still, Kurt looked just as sad as he did before. He paused the movie and sat up.

'You'll think it's stupid.' He answered.

'I won't. Promise.' She assured.

'Erm…So I went back to today, and I saw Isabelle. Well, she just told me something that upset me. She basically said that I won't be able to have a successful career in fashion or on Broadway and a happy family life. I told her I was going to prove her wrong, but the truth is: I don't know if I'll be able to. She's probably right.'

'Hey, you know what? You worry too much. You're young. You have Blaine. You love him, he loves you. You're perfect for each other. Everyone isn't that lucky, you know. You should enjoy your life right now. Besides, you're the most organized person I have ever met. If anyone should be able to win both ways, it would be you, Kurt.'

She hugged him tightly, rubbing his back with her hand.

'OK, I need to tell you something too.' She whispered.

'Go ahead.'

'I met a girl today at the diner.' She mumbled.

Kurt didn't say anything, but his lips formed a silent 'Oh!'. Then he cleared his throat and asked:

'Is she…?'

'Yeah. She is. And she was totally hitting on me. And I think I was, too. But I'm not sure. Then she said something about bisexual girls straying for penis, and I got pissed off. But then she apologized and she told me we could be friends. But I don't know what I want! I still love Britt, but what if I'm never over her?' She ranted.

'Alright. Breathe!' Kurt ordered her. 'I want to meet her.I think you should get to know her. You don't know, maybe she's a really nice girl! But I don't think you should lead her on if you still have feelings for Britt. I did that to Adam, and I feel pretty bad about it.'

'So I guess I'll invite her over someday so you and Rachel can meet her.'

'Sounds like a plan. Now I know what we both need. You pick a movie while I go get some chocolate ice cream and two spoons from the kitchen.'

'Sure.' She answered, before grabbing _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_. She'd never admit it in public, but it was one of her favorite movies.

That was it. Blaine was pacing. The last completion of his high school career. Nationals. This was his last shot to shine, and they had to win to form a New Directions dynasty, and to give the club another year. They had managed to get Ryder back in Glee club, and Dottie Kazatori was filling Brittany's spot.

But now they had to face another problem. And a big one. Tina was nowhere to be found. They had checked everywhere in the last hour, but they weren't able to find her. Blaine tried to call her for the twelfth time in the last five minutes, and for the twelfth time his call went straight to voicemail. Less than ten seconds later, Blaine's phone rang.

'Yes?' He said, hoping it was Tina.

'Hey, Blaine! I wanted to wish you good luck for Nationals.'

Kurt. For the first time ever, Blaine was disappointed to hear Kurt's voice. Still, the fact that he'd called made Blaine feel a little better.

'Thanks, Kurt' He responded.

'You don't sound so good. What's going on? Is everyone OK?' Kurt questioned.

Blaine was always amazed by the fact that Kurt was able to tell if something was wrong when Blaine had only spoke three words.

'I don't know, actually. Tina's missing. I've been trying to call her for like an hour but she's not answering.'

'And when I called, you thought it was her. Okay, I get it. Have you tried the girls' bathroom? The one on the second floor.'

'I…I don't think so…Thanks, Kurt!' Blaine smiled.

'You're welcome. Text me when you've found Tina. I'll call you back later.'

Blaine was grinning wider than ever. Kurt was definitely the best, but how come no one had thought about the girls bathroom?

When he got into the bathroom, he knew he had found her. He could hear sobbing from the furthest cubicle, and Tina spent so much time crying that he was able to recognize the sound immediately.

'Tina? Tina, open the door, will you?' He said, knocking on said door.

'GO AWAY!' She shouted back.

'Tina? Tina, what's going on, hun?'

'Nothing! Leave me alone! I don't want to come with you. You don't need me, anyway. Nobody does.' She added bitterly.

So that was the problem. Blaine sighed. Tina's temper was really annoying and unpredictable since Mike broke up with her.

'Tina, I thought you were over that! I don't understand why you're being so…so selfish! I mean you do have a solo. At Nationals!' Blaine exclaimed, irritated.

'You call that a solo? All the girls are on stage with me!'

'But you're singing the lead, Tina! When I was in the Warblers, there were like twenty people on stage with me!'

'But you always get solos! I've been in Glee club since freshman year. It's been four years now, and I still have to beg to have a solo when this is my last competition in high school. This is SO unfair!'

She was really crying now.

'Tina! Tina for God's sake! Open the damn door!'

And Blaine was really angry now. Tina slowly opened the door, revealing her red eyes and mascara-stained cheeks. Blaine's heart sank.

'Oh, Tay-Tay. Don't cry, okay? I'm sorry. But do you really want to miss your last chance to sing with the New Directions?' He asked.

She shook her head, and started to cry even more. Blaine rubbed her back soothingly.

'Shh…Now wipe your tears, I took your emergency make up bag from your locker. We need to be on the parking lot in fifteen minutes, or the bus will leave without us.'

'Thanks, Blainey-Days.'

Thirteen minutes later, Tina and Blaine got on the bus, panting. Blaine sat next to Sam and Tina next to Unique.

'Alright, I guess we can leave, now!' Mr. Schue said happily. 'L.A., here we come!'

Everyone on the bus clapped happily.

'Rachel! Santana! They're up next!' Kurt yelled.

Since Mercedes lived in L.A., she had offered to Skype Kurt the entire New Direction performance.

Rachel and Santana rushed into the living room and sat on the couch, Santana on Kurt right, Rachel on the left.

'I hope they win!' Rachel muttered.

All three teenagers had their eyes locked on the screen when they heard the presenter say 'From McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!'

The six Glee club girls stood on the stage in navy blue dresses with a lighter blue bow around the waist.

They started to dance as the music began and Tina started to sing

_Days like this I want to drive away._

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

'_Cause you chewed me up and spit me out,_

_Like I was poison in your mouth._

_You took my light, you drained me down,_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me._

Then all girls joined for the chorus.

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever_

_Take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever_

_Take away from me, no_

When the song was over, all the girls exited the stage except for Marley, who began to sing.

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance._

_Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

Then Blaine entered the stage and they both sang:

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

Kurt's heart was swooning. The song was beautiful.

Finally the New Directions all gathered on the stage and they began to sing their final number: _Get Lucky_ with Artie and Sam singing lead.

When the song was over, the audience was on their feet, clapping and cheering loudly. So were Santana, Rachel and Kurt.

'Okay, they HAVE to win!' Rachel shrieked.

'Definitely.' Kurt and Santana agreed.

Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, the New Directions were backstage after their performance.

'You guys were awesome!' Mr. Schue complimented them.

'Yes, they were!' Mercedes agreed.

She had run backstage as soon as the New Directions were off the stage. She hugged Tina. They had always been good friends, and Mercedes knew she really wanted a solo for the competition.

'You sounded great, T.!'

'Yeah…' Tina replied doubtfully.

Then her phone rang. She answered quickly.

'Tina?'

'Rachel?' She called, not sure why she out of all people was calling.

'Mercedes showed us your performance over Skype! You were amazing! I'm really proud of you! And see, I was right, this was your year! You got a solo for Sectionals and for Nationals. Plus you were elected prom queen! Isn't it amazing?'

'Th…Thanks, Rachel. I guess you're right!'

'Of course I am! And I can't wait to see you in New York! Congratulations again!'

'Thank you!'.

She hung up. Tina was smiling broadly now. Rachel Berry had called her to tell her she had been amazing! AMAZING! She wondered if she had hit her head like the previous year.

She wanted to tell Blaine just how happy she was, but he was on the phone. And according to his dreamy smile, he was speaking with Kurt.

'You need to get over it, Tina!' she scolded herself. But she couldn't. This year had been so lonely, compared to the last. And Blaine had been so nice to her! How could she not love him? 'He's gay, Tina! You're being ridiculous!'. Last year she had Mike, and everything was going so well! They held the record of the longest-lasting Glee club couple! They had been dating for two whole years! If Mike was still there, she'd be OK.

Her phone rang again. She checked the caller ID this time. _Mike Chang_. She forced herself to wait for the fourth tone before she answered.

'Mike?' She asked

'Tina! Mercedes sent me the video of your performance. It was great! You were great.' Mike responded.

'You think so? Really?'

'Yeah, I do! If you don't win after that, then the judges are nuts!' He chuckled, before he added 'I miss you, Tina.'

'I miss you too, Mike.'

'You don't know how much I do', she thought.

'Are you still going to New York after graduation?'

'Hopefully yes!'

'Okay. Bye, Tina, I love you.'

'I love you too.'

He hung up. Tina thought she was happy after Rachel's call, but now she was…there were no words, really!

Two hours later, the judges were done deliberating. The top three Glee clubs were called on stage. They were the New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline and another Glee club from Orlando, Florida.

The judges were there Martin Fong (that guy was definitely a show choir addict), Taylor Swift and...Chris Brown (apparently there to redeem his reputation).

Martin Fong took a microphone and said:

'First of all, congratulations to all three teams. And now, the 2013 National Show Choir Championship MVP Award goes to…'

'Please let it be me!' Tina was silently praying. He opened an envelope, and continued:

'From McKinley High in Lima, Ohio…'

'Yes! It's me!' Tina thought.

'Apparently there are two of them: Marley Rose and Blaine Anderson!'

Marley and Blaine looked at each other, before Marley threw herself at Blaine and he hugged her back. They walked towards the three judges to receive their trophies. Marley hugged Martin Fong and Taylor Swift, before looking at Chris Brown with a disgusted face and barely shaking his hand. They came back towards the New Directions, not noticing Tina's pout.

'In third place, the Sunshine Singers from Florida!'

Really? The Sunshine Singers? Well they seemed happy with their first place.

'And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The 2013 National Show Choir Champions are….from McKinley High in Lima, Ohio the New Directions!'

The twelve members of the New Directions plus Mr. Schue began to bounce up and down. The director went to get the trophy, and all the teenagers were clapping and screaming and hugging one another.

'We did it, Blaine!' Sam yelled. 'We actually did it!'

'I know!' The curly-haired boy replied. 'This is awesome!'

When they got off the stage, someone caught Blaine's arm and hugged him.

'What the…, Cooper?!' The boy said.

'That's right, squirt! You didn't think I was gonna let my little bro enjoy L.A. without me! Congrats, national champ! Oh and MVP, right?'

'Er…Thanks, Coop. I guess.'

Blaine was never really sure how he should talk to his brother.

'So, how's life? Still going to NY?'

'Well, yeah! Sorry, Coop; I leave you the West Coast!'

'That's too bad for you! How's Kurt?'

'He's alright. We got back together.'

'Well it's about damn time! Oops, sorry, squirt, I have to go. Tell Kurt I said hi!'

Cooper let go of Blaine before disappearing in the crowd.

The news of the New Directions triumph quickly reached New York.

'They won! They won!' Rachel was chanting. 'I knew they would!'

'Yeah, and they got to MVP Awards!' Santana added. 'Even Rachel didn't get one.'

Rachel glared at her.

'Shut up!'

'You, shut up!' Santana scoffed, hitting the shorter girl with a pillow.

The two girls began a pillow fight.

'Ladies, ladies, calm down!' Kurt ordered.

The two girls stopped, looked at each other, back at Kurt and hit him with their pillows.

'Okay, if that's what you want…' Kurt said, grabbing a pillow.

Three days later, in Lima, Blaine was still thrilled by their victory at Nationals, as well as his MVP title.

He was playing the guitar in his room when he heard his mother calling him from downstairs.

'Blaine, honey? Come down, please.'

His mother's tone worried him. She sounded so serious.

'What is it, Mom?' He said after coming down the stairs.

She didn't say anything, but simply handed him a white envelope.

'It was in the mail for you.'

Blaine swallowed. On the envelope was written in bold letter 'NYADA'. This was it. His future was literally in his hands. He took a deep breath and opened the envelope.

In the Cohen-Chang household, the same scene was unfolding.

'But Mom, what if I didn't get in?'

'Then we will support you, Tina. Besides, you can still go to vet school. It's easier for a vet to become a singer than for a singer to become a vet. You know that. Open the letter, Tina. Waiting a minute or an hour isn't going to change its content.'

Tina nodded and ripped the envelope open, her hands shaking.

* * *

**Haha! Little cliffhanger here! And the special guest was Cooper Anderson (I bet you were all expecting something a little more important plot-wise, but nope! Just plain old Coop!). But don't worry, dears...there will be some news...probably in chapter 6 (I'm looking at you, Brittana fans!).**

**Sooo In the next chapter: Blaine and Tina get their answers. Also graduation! And a Glee club alumni will be there (not saying who!). In NY, Kurt, Santana and Rachel need to 'move' things a little. Also, Santana will be blackmailing someone (yeah, she's a real bad girl!).**

**See ya soon! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Answers and Reunions

**Okay! Chapter Five! **

**So in this chapter: Answers from NYADA, a big decision for the NYC people (that's what I call them!), a surprise for Tina, and some Lima Heights Santana!**

**Enjoy!**

**xx**

* * *

'Blaine?' Kurt mumbled in his phone. 'Are you crying? What's wrong?'

'Wrong? Nothing's wrong, Kurt. I just got my NYADA letter and…I got in, Kurt!'

Kurt was eating breakfast with Rachel and Santana, and he almost choked on his orange juice. Both girls were watching him intently, looking concerned.

'Blaine, that's…that is fantastic! I knew you would, you're the best!' Kurt let out a happy squeal.

'What's happening?' Rachel mouthed.

'Blaine got into NYADA!' He responded. 'You're on speaker.' He told Blaine

He put the phone on speaker.

'Yes!' Rachel shrieked.

'Congrats, Hobbit!' Santana shouted.

'Thanks, Santana!' Blaine said, and they could hear the smile in his voice.

'Congratulations, Blaine! Your audition was brilliant, so there was no way you couldn't get in!' Rachel complimented him.

'Thank you, Rach'!' Blaine replied.

Kurt turned the speaker off.

'Good job, baby! Now we'll be living together in New York and going to the same school! Yay!' Kurt chimed fondly.

'I can't wait. I'll call you back later, OK? I need to know if Tina got her letter.'

'Sure. Bye, love you!'

'And I love you more!'

Kurt chuckled and hung up. 'Such a dork!' He thought.

'I need to make an appointment with my dentist. I think I might be getting a cavity from all that sweetness.' Santana said.

'Oh, shut up!' Kurt snapped.

Santana laughed. And then she turned to Rachel.

'Aren't they disgusting?' She asked her.

'I've been thinking…We might need to get a new apartment.' Rachel answered in a serious voice.

'What? Why?' Kurt asked.

'Well, I take it Blaine is going to move here, right? Santana and I already talked about it, it doesn't bother us. But I think it might bother you.'

'Huh? You think I wouldn't like it if I was living with Blaine and my two other best friends? I don't understand…'

'_Think_, Kurt! There is no privacy here. We don't even have doors to our rooms! It's not really a problem right now because we're all single, and all dating combinations are impossible between us! But when your boyfriend moves here, you're going to need your own space! And I for myself wouldn't want to walk in on you in an awkward situation. I think Santana agrees with me on that part.'

'I definitely do.' The Latina agreed. 'I'm sure Porcelain is a blowjob master, but there are some images that I'd rather keep off my mind.'

Kurt's cheeks were now a deep shade of red. Those girls were going to kill him.

'I, uh…I guess you're right.' He mumbled.

'Great!' Rachel approved. 'We'll start looking tomorrow!'

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lima, Blaine's mother was calling her oldest son, Cooper, to give him the good news.

'Coop, your brother got into NYADA!'

'I knew he could do it! Congratulate the squirt for me!'

'Coop says congratulations, Blainers!'

'God, Mom! Don't call me that!'

She smiled, before returning to her conversation with Cooper.

Blaine decided it was the proper time to call Tina. He really wanted her to get in, too. He only hoped she wasn't going to be too much of a diva.

'Tina?' He said joyfully.

There was a moment of silence, before he heard it. Tina was crying. Again.

'Hey, Tina, what's wrong?' He was afraid he already knew the answer. 'Alright, Tina, I'm coming over.'

He hung up, put his phone in his pocket and said.

'Hey, Mom, I'm going to Tina's. Hopefully she won't need me for very long.'

His mother was still talking to Cooper, so she simply nodded.

When he arrived at Tina's house, Tina's mother was waiting for him.

'Hello, Mrs. C.! Where's Tina?'

'Upstairs, in her room. She's been crying ever since you called her. I'm glad you're here, Blaine. I honestly don't know what to do!'

'Did she get her NYADA letter?'

'That's the reason she's crying.' Her mother sadly confirmed.

Great. This was exactly what Blaine feared. He quickly climbed the stairs. Tina's bedroom door was ajar. He gently pushed it, only to find Tina, lying flat on her stomach, her head buried in her pillow.

'Tina? Tina, it's me, Blaine.'

She lifted her head a little and sat up.

'If you came here to pity me, it's not necessary. I already know how pathetic I am, so you can save your breath.' She muttered angrily.

'I didn't come here because I pity you. I came here because you are my friend, and I care about you!'

'You're wasting your time. I didn't get in. My life is over.'

'Now you're being excessive, Tina. Kurt got into NYADA after his third audition! But he didn't self-pity like you're doing right now! You need to try again!'

'Oh, Mr. Kurt 'Perfect' Hummel, again! Besides, that's easy for you to say! You're good at EVERYTHING! Well guess what? I'm not!' She yelled at him.

Blaine decided to give up for the moment.

'Alright, Tina, you're not in the mood to talk. Right now, I'm gonna hug you, and I'm gonna swear to you that everything will get better. Have I ever lied to you?'

She shook her head. Blaine lay on the bed and patted the spot right next to him. Tina snuggled against his chest while he was running soothing fingers against her back. They stayed like that until the girl eventually fell asleep. Blaine quietly stood up and left the room. He said goodbye to Tina's parents. When he was outside the door, he pulled his phone out of his pocket to call the only person that would be able to help Tina at the moment.

* * *

Today was D-Day for the seniors. It was graduation day, the end of an era. The end of childhood. Blaine was worried. He hoped his special guest would be here on time. Right now, his mother was busy taking pictures of him and also of Sam and his parents (who had driven from Kentucky). He knew his mother well enough to know that she was trying to stay busy to prevent herself from crying. In a week, he'd be leaving for New York. His stuff was already packed.

'Mom, stop it!' He said.

'But, honey, I need to take pictures.'

'I think you have enough already. Come here.' He added, opening his arms.

'Oh, my baby!' She whined, before crashing into her son's arms.

He held his mother close to his chest. She was shorter than he was. He felt bad about leaving her, since she would be completely alone once he was gone. She didn't have a husband. Not even a boyfriend.

'I wish your father was there to see you…You've never been so handsome.'

'Thanks, Mom, but I'm not sure if I would want Dad here today.'

'He doesn't want anything to do with me, remember?' He wanted to add. But he didn't want to make his mother cry.

'Ceremony's about to start!' Sam suddenly said.

Blaine jumped a little. He had completely forgotten that the Evanses were still in the room.

'Right, we should get going.'

Right after Blaine pronounced his speech and received his diploma (being one of the firsts, since his last name was Anderson), he started to search the crowd, looking for his 'special guest'. There! He had found him, sitting in the fourth row. He smiled. This was going to work.

When everybody got their diploma and Sue gave her goodbye speech (something like 'I can't believe most of you have been there for the last four years, because I can't remember any of you, except the losers from Glee club and the lovely Becky Jackson. This ceremony was boring, but apparently I have to say goodbye. So goodbye, and get the hell out of my auditorium.'), Blaine grabbed Tina's hand and led her outside the auditorium. He spotted his special guest and gestured for him to follow them. Once they were outside, he said:

'Listen, Tina. I know you haven't been feeling well since you got that letter, which I fully understand. But you're my friend, and I couldn't forgive myself if I saw you falling apart and I didn't do anything to stop it. Like I said before prom, I noticed you were feeling lonely, and there's only one person I know who can help you right now.

'Mike?' Tina said when she finally saw him.

'I'll leave you two alone,' Blaine concluded with a satisfied smile.

He walked towards his mother who was waving at him.

'So…,' Tina began. 'What are you doing here?'

'Well, Blaine told me about NYADA. I wanted to ask you myself how it went, but you weren't answering anyone's calls.'

'Well, excuse me, but I wasn't really in the mood for a chat!'

'I get it, Tina, and I'm not blaming you for that. What I want to tell you, Tina, is that I know you really want to go to New York, but why don't you come with me to Chicago? It's a great city, you know? Not as big as New York, but it's still the third biggest city in the US! And you could get into a vet school there! And if you don't want to be a vet, I'd support you, we'd find something! You could sing in Chicago, there are some great theaters there! I'd be happy anyway if you're with me.'

'What are you saying? I don't understand…'

'I'm saying I love you, silly! I never stopped. And if you agreed to be my girlfriend and to come to Chicago with me, I'd be the happiest man on Earth!

'I…Mike, do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say this?'

'So is it a yes?'

'Well I never really thought about living in Chicago, but I guess as long as I'm with you, it'd be alright. This is exactly what I needed.'

Mike grabbed Tina by the waist and lifted her. Then he started spinning. She giggled, and when he stopped spinning, she kissed him.

Blaine was gazing fondly at the scene from a few feet away. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself. And to think he had once told Kurt he wasn't good at romance. Apparently he was good, not only with his own, but with that of others as well.

'Are you coming, Blaine?' His Mom said.

'Yeah, Mom, I'm coming!' He replied.

Mike looked at Blaine who gave him to thumbs up. 'Thank you' He mouthed.

* * *

In New York, Kurt, Rachel and Santana were starting to get desperate. Was it really that hard to find an apartment with three bedrooms, a living room, a decent kitchen and a bathroom with hot water in this city? It seems like it was.

It was the seventh apartment they were visiting in two days. This time it was in East Village.

'Oh, thank God there's an elevator! I can't climb anymore stairs!' Kurt complained.

The last apartment was on the sixth floor of a building with no working elevator.

'Wait 'till you see the inside!' The real estate agent, a plump blonde lady in her fifties, chanted. 'I think it's exactly what you need!'

Santana scoffed. This was the seventh time she said that.

The elevator reached the third floor. The blonde lady opened the first door on their left.

'So this is the living room!'

The room was about the size of their living room in Bushwick. It wasn't as pretty, though. But Rachel shrugged. They would redecorate, like they had in Bushwick.

'So we have the kitchen. All the appliances will stay here.'

Kurt smiled. The kitchen was perfect. Modern, and still beautiful. There was also a table with six chairs. 'I'll bring my flea market chairs. It'll be much better.' He thought with a smile.

Then the realtor led them to the hallway. There were three doors on the left and to others on the right. She opened the first door on the right. It was a bedroom, a little bigger than the ones they had in Bushwick. Plus, it had a door!

'The other door on the right side of the hallway leads to another bedroom, identical to this one. The first door on the left, however, leads to a slightly bigger room, with an adjoining shower room. The other doors lead respectively to a bathroom and to the water closet.' The lady said.

The three teenagers ran towards the biggest bedroom.

'I guess Kurt should have that one, since they'll be two in this room and he is the one who spends the most time in the bathroom anyway.' Rachel sighed sadly.

'I hate to admit it, but I think you're right.' Santana agreed.

Kurt smiled. They were really the best friends he could ask for.

They went back to the living room, and the realtor asked:

'So, what did you think?'

Kurt looked at his two friends and smiled to the real estate agent.

'I think we would like it here.' Kurt simply said.

'Okay.' The woman replied. 'But I'm afraid you're not the only ones interested. There is a couple with a baby who also visited yesterday, and the owner is considering their offer very seriously.'

Santana whipped her hair and looked at the older lady straight in the eye.

'OK, Debra, clearly you don't know who you're talking to.'

The realtor stared at Santana, open-mouthed. Rachel and Kurt shook their heads. This would either end up really well or really bad for them.

'I beg your pardon?' The blonde woman asked.

'That's right, Debra. You see, I come from Lima Heights Adjacent. Now you probably don't know where that is, but the only thing you need to know is that bad things happen there. _Cosas_ _Malas_! All the time. Well, when you grow up in such a nasty place, you soon learn how to get what you want. So I had a little chat with my cousin Ángel –he's in jail 'cause he likes to sell pot, but that's not the point! – and he told me that all real estate agents were crooks, and that you should do a little research on them before you even talk to them. So I did a little research on you.' Santana explained in a low voice.

'Oh, no!' Kurt said.

He looked at Rachel. She looked as scared as he was. What had Santana done?

'So, Debra, how about I tell your husband Nicky about your little gambling addiction? I'm sure he wouldn't like to hear that you've started to use his money to gamble since yours just isn't enough anymore…'

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other, then at 'Debra', and then back at Santana.

'What do you want?' Debra asked coldly.

'It's simple. You put us on top of that list, and you manage to lower the rent of, like, three hundred bucks.'

'And how could I do that?' Debra asked.

'Simple. You tell the owner some bullshit about that couple, to make sure he doesn't want them to have it, and you persuade him that we're the only people on this planet who'd want to rent this place. I don't know, it's your job! But if we don't get the apartment, then I have Nick's number in my contacts: 212-555-4356.'

Debra paled.

'Alright, I'll do my best.'

'See? It wasn't that hard, was it, Deb?'

The trio left the apartment. They waited until they were in the street to burst out laughing. They laughed for what seemed like hours before Kurt finally asked, wiping his eyes:

'How did you know?'

'I told you. I did a little research. I have a friend from the bar where I used to work. He likes to spy on people. He wants to become a private. I asked him if he could keep an eye on our friend, that's all.'

'Anyway, we're totally gonna get the apartment.' Rachel said happily.

A few days later, Rachel got a call from the owner, saying that they could move in their new apartment in three days and that they should come sign the papers.

'Thank you, Sir. Our fourth roommate should be here by three o'clock. Is it okay if we stop by around four?' Rachel politely asked.

'Okay, I'll be waiting for you at the estate agency on East 7th Street at four.'

Rachel hung up. She turned to her roommates, smiling.

'We got the apartment!' She chanted. 'We're gonna meet the owner at the agency on 7th once Blaine gets here.'

Kurt glanced at the clock. Two thirty-six. Blaine should be here at three. He couldn't believe that in less than half an hour, Blaine would be here with him, and that they'd soon be sharing an apartment with his two best friends.

At three seven, they heard a knock on the door. Kurt almost ran to open it while the two girls giggled behind him. When he opened the door, he could barely believe it. Blaine was there! And he looked dreamy as ever. He smiled and then handed Kurt a bouquet of red and yellow roses.

'Blaine! What are they for?' Kurt asked.

'Wait, so I need a reason to spoil my gorgeous boyfriend? Since when?'

Blaine chuckled and Kurt kissed him. Santana cleared her throat.

'Oops…Sorry!' Blaine apologized.

He came to the girls and handed each of them a pink rose.

'In flower language, it means friendship.' He said softly. 'And I wanted to thank you for being the best friends ever and for letting me be your new roommate.'

Rachel squealed. Then she flung her arms around Blaine's neck and held him close. When they parted, she said.

'I love you Blaine! And I love Klaine! So it's not exactly a sacrifice to have you here.'

Santana hugged Blaine more soberly and said:

'Welcome home, Anderson.'

Then she quickly added:

'Okay, this is cute and everything, but we really need to get going. The owner's waiting for us!'

They all smiled and headed towards the door.

* * *

**Yay! Blaine's finally here! Okay, I hope you like the chapter! And see, I was a little nicer to Tina!**

**In the next chapter: Some NYC fluff, a Brittana conversation (on the phone for now, but who knows...), a Kurttany phone conversation, Santana being stubborn, and a new couple might be formed (don't get your hopes up, though!). Oh, and you'll see how Britt is doing in Boston.**

**Oh, and Brittana shippers, I promised you something in chapter 6...Well it'll most likely be in chapter 7, sorry!**

**R&R !**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: What's up with Brittany?

**I'm posting this chapter today, though I haven't even finished writing the next, because I really don't know when I'll be able to update. I was on a school break for the last two weeks, but tomorrow I'll have to go back to school :'(. And I have problems with my Internet, soooo I'll try to update Wednesday, but I can't really promise anything.**

**Also, I would like to thank all those of you who have reviewed, because it means a lot to me to know that there are people out there who read and appreciate my story! And honestly, it makes me happy, and I just want to update as soon as I can, and I want to write more chapters thanks to you. I LOVE YOU GUYS! And I also like to thank those of you who 'follow' or 'favorite' my story. I now know that I have readers all over the world, and that is CRAZY (but in a good way!). And for those of you who just read, THANK YOU! And I really hope you like this story, and I really hope you want to read more of it!**

**And I would like to address a special 'thank you' to Alex B. Goode, who is my most frequent reviewer, and who unintentionally gave me an idea for chapter 7 (I'm sure you'll like it!). So thank you!**

**Enough with my rambling, I'm leaving you so you can enjoy this new chapter!**

**xxx**

They had been living in their apartment for a little over three weeks. More than enough for them to get used to their new neighborhood (obviously, it had taken a little longer for Blaine).

'I'm gonna call Britt.' Santana thought. When was the last time she had spoken to her ex-girlfriend? A week ago. She had told Brittany that she wanted her to enjoy her new life in Boston. She knew she was unable to move on at the moment, but maybe Britt wasn't. And both of them had agreed that it would be better for them to take a little distance. Still, Santana missed the daily Skype calls that they used to have. But Santana wanted to be over Brittany, and she didn't want to ruin Britt's chances in love. Maybe the blonde had already found someone else.

Santana shook her head. She could still call a friend, couldn't she?

She picked up her phone from her nightstand and dialed Brittany's number.

'Hello?' Brittany said in a flat voice.

Her tone startled Santana. What was going on?

'Hey, Britt! I just wanted to know how you were feeling. We haven't talked for a week.'

'Um…Yeah, yeah I know. Well, I'm fine. How are you?' Brittany asked politely.

Now Santana was starting to worry seriously. Brittany didn't sound like her. She was usually so cheerful!

'Britt! Britt, tell me what's going on!'

'I said I'm fine, Tana! Is that all you wanted to know?' Brittany said, almost angrily.

Santana jumped. The last time Brittany had used that tone with her was when she didn't want to dance with the 'Lebanese' tee-shirt during their _Born This Way _number.

'I…I thought maybe we could talk. I miss you, Britt-Britt!' Santana pleaded.

'Yeah? Well I'm sorry, but I can't talk to you right now. Bye.'

'Britt, wait!' She exclaimed.

But it was too late. All she could hear was the harsh tone of her phone. Brittany wasn't there anymore. Santana squeezed her pillow and started to cry. What was happening to her sweet Britt? What had she done wrong? She didn't know how long she stayed curled up with her pillow in her arms, crying, but after a while, she heard a soft knock on her door.

'Come in.' she croaked.

She didn't recognize her own voice. She felt the bed sink a little when someone sat beside her. She didn't turn her head to face the newcomer.

'Are you hungry? Kurt and Blaine made dinner. We were waiting for you, but since you weren't coming, I came here to get you.'

So it was Rachel. Santana sighed.

'I'm not really hungry right now. Tell the boys I'm sorry. What they made must be delicious.'

Her voice sounded…empty. Rachel frowned. Santana had never sounded less like herself.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Rachel wondered. 'Is it about Brittany?'

Santana straightened up and nodded slowly. Then she started to cry. Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana and whispered soothing words in her ear.

When Santana calmed down a little, she said.

'It's just…I miss her so much! I miss her every day! I miss her so bad that it's almost physically painful. We haven't spoken in an entire week, and when I call her, she doesn't want to talk to me! And Rachel? I think she might be in trouble, or someone's messing with her, because she didn't sound normal. She's never been that serious before! And when I tried to ask her what was wrong, she just told me she was busy. Do you think she still loves me?' Santana said.

In that instant, she looked like a lost little girl, and Rachel wanted nothing more than to hug her pain away. But she couldn't do that. So she said:

'I don't _think_ she still loves you, I _know_ she does. Honestly, she could date a thousand people and still love you just as much. What you have is special, don't forget that!' Rachel assured. 'And if you're really worried about Brittany, you should visit her. You can drive to Boston, it's not that far!'

Santana looked at Rachel like she had just told her to jump off a cliff.

'I can't do that! She won't talk to me on the _phone_, but you think she'd be happy if I just knocked on her door?'

'Okay, I'll get Kurt to try and talk to her. They've always been close. But I don't know if she'll talk to him if she doesn't want to talk to you.' Rachel decided.

'Thank you, Rachel.'

'Now, are you sure you don't want to eat?' Rachel insisted.

'No, I'm fine. Save something in the fridge for me. I'll heat it up later if I'm hungry.'

Rachel nodded and left the room. When she entered the kitchen, Kurt and Blaine stopped talking and looked at her. They hadn't touched their plates.

'But your food must be cold!' Rachel scolded them.

'Screw the food. How bad is Santana?' Kurt asked.

'Very.' Rachel answered. 'She called Brittany earlier, but Brittany was acting weird and she told her she didn't have time to talk to her. Santana took it pretty bad, of course.'

Blaine paled.

'Did Brittany really say that?' Blaine whispered. 'Maybe I should talk to Santana.'

'I think she's sleeping, now. But Kurt, I think you should call Brittany and try to understand what's going on. Next to Santana, you're the closest to Brittany.'

'Okay. I'll call her tomorrow. But I can't promise you anything. It must be pretty bad if she doesn't want to talk to Santana.'

Meanwhile, in her dorm in MIT, Brittany was crying. She missed Santana so much! She missed all of her friends, really, but of course she missed Santana the most. Then she heard someone fumbling with the door. She immediately sat up and wiped her tears. She didn't want to give _her _the pleasure of seeing her crying. Not again. The door burst opened, and Brittany couldn't help but gasp at the dark look the other girl was giving her. Then the newcomer noticed Brittany's puffy eyes. Her mouth twisted in an evil smirk.

'Crying again, are we?' She jeered. 'Why don't you call your little girlfriend? I bet she'd come to your rescue!'

'Leave me alone, Mandy!' Brittany demanded in a weak voice.

'But we're roommates! Hence this is also _my_ room. So I can't really leave you alone.'

Brittany tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. She started to sob again. Why was Mandy being so mean to her? She hadn't done anything wrong. Except, maybe leaving Lord Tubbington alone to deal with his cocaine addiction. But that had nothing to do with Mandy.

'Why are you so mean to me?' Brittany voiced her inner thoughts.

'Why are you being such a baby all the time?' Mandy retorted. 'I wonder how you managed to get into MIT…Your parents must have a lot of money, I guess.'

'I got in that school because I'm smart!' Brittany yelled.

Mandy rolled her eyes.

'Oh, come on! You're the dumbest person I've ever met! You think you cat is a drug addict and dolphins are just gay sharks! Face it: You are stupid.' Mandy scoffed.

Brittany jumped at Mandy's tone, but she insisted.

'One: that's bullying. Two: I didn't do anything to you, but you've been mean to me since the beginning! Why?'

'Really? You haven't done anything to me? Is that what you think? Well think again, dumbass!'

Brittany jumped at the name, but she still tried to think. Now she could remember that Mandy had been really nice the first time she saw her. A little too nice, maybe. What changed? Brittany tried to remember. Mandy had showed her the way around school, and when they had reached their dorms, she had tried to…kiss her?

'You tried to kiss me!' Brittany said accusingly.

Mandy shrugged and rolled her eyes.

'Is that why you're being like that? Because I didn't want to kiss you? But I didn't even know you!'

'Whatever. I can't believe I have to share a dorm with you for the whole school year. Anyway, bye, dumbass.'

She left the dorm. Brittany was staring blankly at the wall. She was going to spend the entire year with a girl who hated her because she had turned her down?

In New York, Kurt decided it was the perfect time to call Brittany. He picked up his phone from the kitchen table and noticed Santana staring at him intently from the couch. She was sitting next to Rachel, while Blaine was in his room.

'Hey, Britt! How are you?' He asked cheerfully.

'Hey, Dolphin!' She replied in the same tone.

Kurt looked surprised. This was the real Brittany. Until she cleared her throat.

'I…I mean 'hey, Kurt!'' she corrected.

'Britt? Are you OK? You know you can call me Dolphin, right? You're the only person who calls me that.' He said encouragingly.

'No, I can't. I mean I shouldn't. It…It's too babyish! And dolphins aren't gay sharks anyway. In fact, they are sea mammals, whereas sharks are fish.'

Now Kurt was scared. He noticed Santana's face fall when she looked at him, so he quickly regained composure.

'Britt, I…I really need to know if everything is OK, because you don't sound like yourself that much and it's a little scary.'

'Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm fine. And you can tell Santana I'm fine!' She responded hastily.

'Is that your precious girlfriend again?' A voice said on Brittany's side of the line.

'No! No, it's not, it's my friend Kurt.' She told the voice.

'Britt?' Kurt asked.

'Um…Sorry, Kurt, I have to go!'

She hung up. Kurt's eyes were wide. Had Brittany really hung up on him? What on earth was going on?

'Santana, I think you were right. Something's wrong with Brittany.' He simply said.

'What did she tell you?' Santana demanded.

'Not much. At first, she sounded normal, but then it was like she remembered she couldn't be herself. Then, she told me she couldn't call me Dolphin anymore because it was too babyish and dolphins weren't really gay sharks. Then she told me she was fine, and she told me to tell you that.'

'There is something else.' Santana stated.

'I…I also heard a voice…it was a girl, I think. She was asking Britt I it was her 'precious girlfriend again'.' Kurt answered.

'What did Britt say?' Santana asked with wet eyes.

'She said it wasn't. She said it was me. She sounded…scared.' Kurt replied.

That was an understatement. She sounded terrified. But Kurt didn't want to worry Santana more than she already was. Now said girl was crying, with Rachel hugging her.

'What do we do?' Rachel silently mouthed to Kurt.

Kurt simply shrugged. For once, he had no idea.

'That's it. She got herself a new girlfriend. I knew it.' Santana said.

Then she got up from the couch.

'Where are you going?' Kurt asked.

'I'm going to see Dani. I…If Britt has found someone, then I need to do the same.'

'Santana, are you sure? We don't know for sure that she's…' Rachel began.

'She's forgotten me, alright? There's nothing I can do about it. She wants me to leave her be, and if I really love her, I must accept it!' She cut Rachel off, yelling.

She then grabbed her bag from the side off the door and stormed out of the apartment.

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other, before shaking their heads. They hated to see their friend like that, but there was not much they could do about it.

A few hours later, when Santana finally came back, she wasn't alone. Her three roommates were sitting on the couch when she said:

'Everyone, meet my girlfriend Dani.'

Blaine came to them and hugged Dani. She looked a little surprised, but hugged him back.

'Nice to meet you Dani. I'm Blaine.' He said.

'Nice to meet you too.' She answered.

After exchanging a few pointed looks with Kurt, Rachel came to hug Dani as well.

'Pleased to meet you, I'm Rachel.'

'Pleased to meet you.'

Kurt was the last to welcome Dani, since they had already met a week earlier when she was just Santana's new friend.

'Do you mind if she stays for dinner?' Santana asked.

'Not at all!' Blaine responded with his usual bright smile.

Neither Kurt nor Rachel said anything, but they were worrying about Santana. She obviously still had feelings for Brittany. Dating Dani was only going to hurt the both of them.

When Dani left, Rachel cornered Santana in the kitchen, arms folded over her chest.

'What were you thinking, Santana?'

'What? She's hot, I'm hot, she's a lesbian, I am too, and I like her.' Santana shrugged.

'Oh, come on! You know what I mean! This morning you were crying over Brittany, and now you want me to believe that you don't care?' Rachel almost screamed.

Blaine and Kurt heard the girls arguing, and came to see what was happening.

'Who said I didn't care?' Santana asked angrily. 'Didn't you hear what Kurt said? There was another girl with her, and she asked if it was me calling. And Britt was scared when she answered. That can only mean one thing: she's got a new girlfriend. And a jealous one.'

'But you're only assuming that! You don't know for sure…' Rachel argued.

'Do you think I want to ask her? Do you think I wanna hear that she's forgotten me? And do you have another explanation?' Santana interrupted her.

'Well, I think there is more. Why would she stop calling Kurt 'Dolphin'? And why would she be so serious all of a sudden? The girlfriend would explain why she doesn't want to talk to you, but not why she's being so weird with everyone.' Rachel declared.

Santana opened and closed her mouth.

'Say what you want. It's my life, and I'm the one who gets to decide.' Santana stated.

'I think you should reconsider this, Santana.' Kurt spoke for the first time.

Santana glared at him.

'Mind your own business, Hummel!'

'No, hear me out.' He insisted. 'You're obviously still in love with Brittany. And I get that you like Dani, honestly, she's a great girl. And that is one of the reasons why I'm telling you this. You don't want to hurt her. I can tell she really cares about you, but you won't be able to be the right person for her if you love someone else. You have to find a way to sort everything out with Britt before you can become serious with Dani.'

'Since when are you an expert, Porcelain?' She scoffed.

'I'm not. But I was in your shoes a few months ago. I made a mistake, and I hurt Adam, who was really a nice guy. In fact, his only real flaw was that he wasn't Blaine.'

Said boy shot him a look of adoration. Kurt smiled.

'You're my best friend, Santana. And I like Dani. I don't want either of you getting hurt.' He added.

Santana's whole body started to shake as tears flowed on her cheeks.

'How do I…How can I…How can I talk to Brittany? She won't talk to me on the phone, and if she really has a jealous girlfriend, I don't want to ruin what they have by showing up in Boston!' she sobbed.

Rachel hugged her for probably the hundredth time in the past few days.

'We'll find a way. I promise.' Rachel said to calm her down.

But really, she had no idea. She only hoped this would end well for everyone.

A few days later, in Chicago, Mike was pacing. Blaine had texted all the New Directions alumni about what was going on with Brittany, to see if they could help. Mike thought he knew what Brittany's issue was. Much like himself, she was born to dance. She didn't belong in MIT. He knew he would have been depressed if he was studying pre-med at Stanford. The only problem was that he had no idea how to help her.

If only he could get her to dance! He needed a strong alternative, though. MIT was a great opportunity for anyone. If only he had contacts…Wait! He did have one. Someone who could do exactly what he wanted. He smiled. It was perfect.

'Hey, man! It's Mike. Remember what you told me three weeks ago? Does the offer still stand? Because I have someone in mind.'

That was it. She couldn't possibly take it anymore. She had tolerated the constant mental harassment. She had said nothing when Mandy gave her number to all the boys in the next dorm, along with some sexy, photoshopped pictures. Or when she had tried – not so subtly – to get in her pants.

But now that! Brittany stared at her reflection in the mirror. She gasped in horror when she saw her hair. It used to be blonde and beautiful. But now it was a strange shade of greenish blue. It had lost all of its former shine. Mandy had put something in her shampoo, she was sure of it. She couldn't keep living in fear of a worse prank, one that would have more serious consequences.

She had to do something. But what? She had tried to complain to the school board, but they'd politely turned her down. She was all alone.

Things had calmed down a little in New York. Santana was still convinced that she was right, and so were her roommates, but they had decided not to say anything anymore. They were tired of all the fighting and crying they had had in the last week.

Until Rachel decided she had to do something.

'Sooo, about Brittany…have you decided on anything?' she asked, looking at Santana.

'I don't have to decide on anything. I am dating Dani; she's dating some Boston girl. Period.' Santana shrugged.

'Santana! Denying the truth isn't going to help! You need to do something! You know you're dating Dani for the wrong reasons! If you keep leading her on, she's going to get her hopes up, and it's only going to hurt her more when she realizes the truth!'

'Who said I'm leading her on? I do like her.'

'I didn't say you didn't like her. But you can't love her. At least not like you love Brittany.' Rachel continued.

'You know what, Berry? That's really none of your business.' Santana retorted.

'Yes it is. Do I have to remind you that I am your friend? I thought we'd already been through this. You tried to make me see that I was wrong to trust Brody. I didn't believe you. See where it led me? I'm trying to make you see that you can't keep lying to yourself. It's only going to hurt you and everyone around you.'

Santana was about to reply, when the bell rang.

'I'll go get it,' Rachel said.

She went to the door, and when she opened it, her eyes widened. It was definitely the last person she expected to see there.

**Haha! I bet you can guess who that is! Anyway, thank you so much for reading this! And I know that Brittana shippers must hate me right now, because of Dantana, buuuut if you guys just keep reading, I can swear that you will love me again!**

**And I promise that Britt will be better soon. After all, she's one of my favorites, so why would I want to hurt her?**

**In the next chapter: Since I haven't finished it yet, I can't really tell you what's in it…but I can tell you that we will have a special guest…Oh, and a bit of Auntie Snixx too!**

**See you on Wednesday (At least I hope so!)**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Visitors

_**Hello, darlings! **_

_**So I know I'm awfully late, but there has been a loooot going on recently, and I didn't really have the time or the energy to write. So I'm sorry!**_

_**Buuuut…I hope that you'll love me again after you've read this chapter, especially you, Brittana shippers ;)**_

_**Finchel lovers, I haven't forgotten about you, don't worry, your time will come!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Love,**_

_**C.**_

'Brittany?' Rachel finally managed to say, once she recovered from her initial surprise.

But Brittany was standing in front of her, her eyes red and puffy and her hair…blue?

'Hey, Rachel.' The blue-haired girl answered in a weak voice.

'Well come in!' Rachel smiled.

Brittany stepped into the apartment, and Rachel noticed she was carrying quite a large back. She frowned.

'What are you doing here?' She kindly questioned.

'I…um…' Brittany looked embarrassed.

Santana was sitting on the couch, stunned, observing the newcomer.

'Hey, Tana.' Brittany breathed.

Before she could answer, Kurt and Blaine came out of their room.

'I think I heard the bell ring…' Kurt began.

Then he noticed Brittany standing in the middle of the living room.

'Britt-Britt!' He squealed.

He hugged her.

'Hey, Kurt, I can't…breathe!' She choked.

'Sorry. It's so good to see you! But what happened to your hair?'

Kurt didn't expect his friend to cry when he said that. Obviously, the dye job was awful –possibly even worse than Quinn's – but there was nothing to cry about. Or was there?

Santana finally stood up, and she almost ran to hold her ex-girlfriend in her arms. She led her towards the couch were they sat down.

'What happened, Britt? You can tell us.'

Then, Brittany started to tell them everything that had happened to her since she got into MIT, from when she met Mandy to when she decided to leave. When she finished her story, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel looked angry and disgusted, while Santana looked…furious was an understatement.

'Why didn't you tell anyone before?' She slowly asked, trying hard not to snap.

'Because…because Mandy said I couldn't deal with anything on my own, because I wasn't smart enough. She said I needed you for everything. I guess I wanted to prove her wrong.'

'OK, Britt. Listen to me. You shouldn't have given any credit to what that stupid bitch had to say. And there's nothing wrong with needing a little help, sometimes. I needed my friends, these past few days, and they were there for me. But because of that Mandy, you couldn't be there for me though I needed you too. You've helped me a lot more than you think ever since we met. Don't let anybody make you feel worthless like this again. We love you because you are you. There is no one else like you in the whole universe. You represent everything pure and sweet in this world. Don't let anyone change that.' Santana said, before adding coldly. 'Nobody messes with my girl. I think I might kill her.'

Brittany calmed down a little.

'Can I stay here tonight?' She asked in a shy voice.

'Of course, you can!' Rachel said. 'You can stay as long as you want. You'll always be welcomed here.'

'You can sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the couch.' Santana offered.

Brittany shuffled a little on the couch. She raised her head to face Santana.

'Would you…would you please sleep with me? I don't want to be alone.'

Santana ignored the concerned glances from her roommates and said:

'Sure.'

'I'll take care of your hair first thing in the morning.' Kurt promised. 'I'll have it just as beautiful as it was before.'

'Thanks, Kurt.' Brittany replied with a tiny smile.

'Alright! Let's go to bed!' Santana said, taking her ex-girlfriend's hand.

The girls had spent the whole night cuddled up on Santana's bed. It was the first time in weeks that Brittany had slept so well. When they woke up, the three others were waiting for them in the kitchen.

'Morning!' Blaine said cheerfully. 'What do you want for breakfast?' He asked Brittany.

'I…I don't know, breakfast is really confusing. Should it be sweet or salty? I don't know.' She answered.

The four others smiled. There were some things about Brittany that could never change.

'Okay! So I guess…pancakes? Mine aren't as good as Kurt's but…they're not bad!' Blaine concluded with his usual smile.

Brittany sat next to Santana. She didn't seem to notice the worried looks the four others were giving her. Blaine brought her pancakes after a few minutes and she ate in silence. When she finished, she said:

'Thank you, Blaine. Those were really good. I only hope you didn't put hair gel in it.'

She looked so serious that Rachel, Kurt and Blaine couldn't help but laugh. Even Santana giggled.

'I swear I didn't.' Blaine told her.

'Awesome!' She replied with a half-smile.

'Hey, Britt, why don't you take a shower so I can take care of your hair?' Kurt said.

She nodded, and Santana showed her the way to the bathroom. Brittany picked a few clothes from her bag and went to take a shower. While she was in the bathroom, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine questioned Santana.

'What are you gonna do? What about Dani?' Rachel asked.

'I'm gonna help out Brittany, because she is still my best friend. And if Dani can't understand that, well…too bad for her.' Santana replied.

'Be careful, Santana. You should find out what you really want before you mess things up with either Brittany or Dani.' Kurt warned her.

'Thanks, Hummel, but I can take care of myself.' Santana assured.

'Kurt's right, you know?' Blaine asked. 'Dani might feel neglected if you spend too much time with Brittany, even if it's only as a friend. And Brittany needs you right now, so I'm not saying that you shouldn't help her. Just don't expect Dani to be thrilled by the idea. Besides, maybe when Brittany came here, she was hoping that you could be more than friends. We don't know that! So if you don't want to be with her, you should make it clear so that she doesn't get her hopes up.'

Santana hated this. She could tell her friends were right and that they were doing it because she was important to them, but still, she hated when people told her what she should do with her life. Especially when they were right. She didn't know what to say, so she shrugged.

Finally, Brittany came out of the bathroom, and Kurt came to her.

'Okay, Boo, come with me. I'm gonna save your hair!' He chimed.

She giggled. Kurt took everything he needed from his room, and then he brought Brittany back to the bathroom. He'd brought a stool for her to sit on.

'Okay, Boo, sit down.' He said. 'The first thing I'm gonna do is take the dye out. This is the part that could damage your hair. I'm sorry, Britt.'

'Don't be. You didn't do this to me!' She reassured him.

'Alright. Ready?' He asked.

She nodded, and he began to work on her hair. After a little over an hour, he said:

'Okay, Britt. The dye is out. I don't know what she used exactly, but it was tough. And I'm sorry, Britt, but your hair is in a really bad shape. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to cut.' Kurt said gloomily.

Brittany looked at her hair in the mirror. It was blond again, but it seemed a bit lighter. In fact, the ends were platinum, almost white. It didn't shine like it used to. And it seemed so thin! She ran her fingers through it, and ended up with losing a handful of hair. Her shoulders were shaking.

'Oh, Britt! Don't cry, hun. You'll be gorgeous, I promise! It will grow back!' Kurt tried to comfort her.

'How short will it be?' She sobbed.

'Well, I think I'll have to cut three or four inches. So it should be shoulder-length.'

'Okay. Go ahead.' She said, still crying.

'Are you sure you want me to do this now? Maybe you want to calm down a little?' Kurt asked.

'No, do it now. If I should trust anyone to cut my hair, it'd be you!'

Kurt smiled and began to cut. It was the hardest haircut he had ever given, and he almost felt as if the hair he was cutting could feel pain. At some point he even wanted to cry. When he was done, he said:

'Okay, now I'm going to wash your hair, and then style it.'

Forty-five minutes later, he was done. He had not tried anything to intricate. He had just parted her hair to the right, and done three small braids, still on the right side.

'You look beautiful.' Santana told her.

Rachel and Blaine nodded their heads vigorously.

They spent the rest of the day watching movies – Disney, for the most part – until the bell rang around five.

Blaine opened the door.

'Dani!' He exclaimed. 'Come in!'

Santana froze. She had forgotten that she had invited Dani for dinner. Dani wasn't of the jealous type, but…could she understand?

Dani came in, and her eyes immediately focused on the other blonde in the room. Santana faced Brittany and told her:

'Meet Dani, she's my…'

'Friend.' Dani interrupted her. 'I'm her friend Dani. And you must be Brittany! I feel like I already know you, since Santana talks about you all the time.'

Santana frowned a little, but Rachel, Blaine and Kurt smiled. They knew what Dani was doing. She was choosing for Santana.

'Yeah, she talked about you too. She said you sing really well and you play the guitar. What she didn't say is that you look exactly like Demi Lovato.' Brittany said with a smile.

'You're not the first one to notice that. When did you get here?' Dani asked.

'Yesterday.'

Dani and Brittany kept talking for a while. They seemed to get along really well. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine went to the kitchen, and Santana asked:

'Britt, can you leave us for a second? I need to tell Dani something.'

'Sure!' Brittany smiled.

She left for the kitchen.

'So we're just friends, now? Care to explain?' Santana demanded.

'Look, Santana. I really like you. And I know you like me. But it's obvious that you love Brittany! I mean, if you could see yourself when you talk about her! I'd never seen her before, but I could tell who she was just from the way you looked at her. I always knew that when she would come back, I didn't stand a chance. So I enjoyed the time I had while I could. The week and a half we have spent as girlfriend was amazing, really. But now Brittany is here, and I can tell she needs you. And I know you need her. So I'm setting you free, as cliché as it sounds. You and I can be friends. Oh my God, that sounded cliché too!' Dani laughed.

Santana could feel that her eyes were dangerously wet.

'You're awesome, I hope you know that! And I'd be really stupid if I didn't want to be friends with you. And my first mission as a friend will be to find you the amazing girlfriend you deserve!'

'Thank you. I like hot brunettes, by the way.' Dani added with a wink.

Santana chuckled. She'd probably made a friend for life.

The next day, Brittany and Santana were lying next to each other on the Latina's bed, when she asked Brittany:

'Do you think you'll go back to Boston?'

'I…I don't know. I mean, I really like it here; New York is full of unicorns! And living with you would be awesome. And I liked nothing about MIT. But what would I be doing here? I can't let go of the spot I have in MIT without a backup plan!' Brittany whispered.

'I know. We'll find something.' Santana said.

Brittany spent a few more days in the apartment in New York, until one morning she told the four others:

'I think I should go back to Boston.'

'What? Why?' Santana panicked.

'Did we do something?' Kurt asked.

'No, no. Not at all. It's just that I can't afford to lose the spot I have in MIT. My Mom and Dad never thought I'd make it to college. They never told me, but you could tell. And now that I have a chance to prove them wrong, I have to take it. I love you, and I loved the time I spent here with you, but there's nothing for me in New York. At least not now.'

'You have me!' Santana shrieked.

'Santana, you know I love you. And I know you love me. But would you leave New York for me?' Brittany asked sadly.

Santana didn't reply. She simply looked at Brittany, tears streaming down her face.

'Rachel, could we go to that karaoke bar tonight? The one you told me about? I think we all need to think about something else.' Brittany declared.

'You mean _Callbacks_? Sure, we wouldn't say no to karaoke.' Rachel approved.

The five of them went to _Callbacks_ later in the evening. Once they were there, they tried their best to have a good time, and to avoid thinking about the fact that Brittany would be leaving soon. Kurt, Blaine and Rachel had grown used to her cheerful presence in their apartment. Santana didn't speak once during the evening, despite her friend's attempts to cheer her up. Finally, when they were about to leave, Santana got up and said:

'I wanna sing a song.'

The four others nodded and smiled.

'Britt, I want you to listen carefully to the words, 'cause this is for you.'

She went to the stage, and waited until the girl who was currently singing stopped. When she took the mike, she said:

'This is a song for the most important person in my life who's here with me tonight. Britt, I love you.'

Then the song began, the bar went quiet.

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we see_

_No, I won't be afraid_

_No, I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand_

_Stand by me_

_So Darlin', Darlin'_

_Stand by me,_

_Oh, stand by me._

_Oh, stand! Stand by me_

_Stand by me_

The song was perfect for Santana's voice, and when she finished, she was crying, and so were Rachel, Kurt, and most importantly, Brittany.

Santana came back towards her friends. Brittany stood up and held her tightly. Santana squeezed her back.

'That was beautiful, Santana. Really, I think it was one of the best songs you've ever sung to me.' Brittany said.

Santana gave her a watery smile.

'But?' She asked.

'But I can't leave Boston. I mean…I'd love to, but do you know what me going to college represents for my family? They never thought I'd make it. And honestly, I didn't either. But look at me now! I'm in MIT! And…You know I love you, Tana, more than I love Lord Tubbington. But…I can't. I can't just stay here and do nothing! That's what the whole world expected from me!'

Santana was crying. Brittany was right. She couldn't ask her to let go of such a great opportunity!

'I understand, Britt.' She said, although she could feel her heart breaking a little with every word.

The next morning was the day when Brittany left. They took breakfast in the kitchen; Santana was barely able to lift her head up from her plate. She couldn't possibly look at the blonde girl in front of her.

Finally Brittany left. The others had wanted to go to the train station with her, but she refused.

'Tana already has been crying too much. And I don't think I could get on the train if I saw her so sad.' She simply stated.

So Kurt just called a taxi. After a few more hugs, she was out of the apartment. The instant Brittany was gone; Santana began to shake even more. That was it. Brittany had chosen, and Santana wouldn't be part of her life for a while. Santana left for her room, avoiding the sympathetic looks she was getting from the other three.

Half an hour later, while Rachel, Kurt and Blaine were trying to make plans to get Santana out of her room and smiling again, someone knocked on their door. Blaine opened, and he didn't recognize the man standing in front of him. He could tell they were about the same age, and he also knew he had already seen him at some point in his life. But when and where, he couldn't tell. Rachel and Kurt seemed to recognize him immediately, though, for they both squealed happily.

'What are you doing here?' Rachel chirped.

'I heard from Mike that Brittany was living with you, and I have something really important to tell her.'

'Oh! But she just left like half an hour ago.' Kurt said.

'But…It's really important,' He said, showing them the envelope he had in hand.

Their eyes went wide when they saw the word on the envelope. Could this be…?

Blaine was still standing awkwardly in a corner, wondering who this guy was and what the hell was going on.

'Santana!' Kurt yelled. 'Bring you ass over here!'

'What,' Santana growled from her room. 'If this is some king of creepy musical marathon to make me smile, you can all go to hell!'

Kurt smiled when he noticed Santana was still coming. She was still grunting when she noticed the visitor in her living room. Someone she hadn't seen in a long time. For less than a second, she forgot about how sad she felt and she hugged him tight.

'What are you doing here?' She asked.

'I have something for Brittany.'

He showed her the envelope.

'Oh. My God.' She screamed.

This couldn't be real. She had been dreaming something like that would happen, but…this was beyond anything she had ever hoped for.

'I need to call her right now.' Santana said.

She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Brittany's number. She answered at the first tone.

'Santana?' Brittany said.

'Britt, we're coming to the station right now. Don't you dare getting on that train! I have the biggest surprise ever for you.' She was beaming, and the smile in her voice was audible.

She hung up, not waiting for the blonde's answer. She knew Brittany would wait for her to come.

'OK, we can go.' She added.

_**Soooo, what did you think? Did you love it? Hate it? And who do you think is the mysterious visitor?**_

_**Tell me in a review! You know I love reading those!**_

_**I'll try to update sooner, I promise!**_

_**xx**_


End file.
